As The Days End
by Jettrooper12
Summary: The dead had risen, and the turtles follow a group of survivors to safety, but in this world, no where is safe, just safer. And as the group struggles to stay together, the living becomes more dangerous then the zombies.
1. Chapter 1

_**New Story!**_

_**Just to let you all know**_

_**This story will have a couple OC's**_

_**no too many, but a lot!**_

_**So anyway, i hope that doesn't bother you!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own TMNT**_

_**EDIT: Sorry! Made a small mistake! Should make more sense now for those who were confused!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Everything got hectic in a little amount of time, at first Mikey was sleeping peacefully in his bed, dreaming of having superpowers and saving people's lives, then next thing he knew Raph was at his doorway screaming for him to get up. Mikey shook awake and looked at Raph, "Come on knucklehead! You need to get up now!" He screamed.

Mikey looked at the clock, "It's almost three in the morning Raph, what's going on" Mikey said, still half asleep.

"There's no time to explain, things are going to hell! Now get your ass out of bed and get downstairs" Raph screamed, and then ran off. Mikey just noticed the screams coming from downstairs, obviously coming from Donnie.

Mikey felt scared, he jumped out of bed and ran to the railing to look over. He saw Don and Leo knelling on the ground, looking at Master Splinter as he lay on the ground. Mikey felt his heart drop as he ran downstairs, he stopped in shock, seeing Splinter twitching on the ground while Don tried to inject him with something, then he looked over at Raph, seeing him keeping an eye on the TV. Mikey read the headline on the news station.

'Choas spreads rapidly thought the new York region"

"What the hell is going on" Mikey whispered to himself.

"God Damnit Leo hold him down!" Don shouted.

"I'm trying" Leo shouted back, tears rushing down his face, "Please sensei, Please be ok" He whispered.

"Mikey stop standing there and help us out for Christ sakes!" Don shouted.

Mikey looked up at him, and then felt someone's hand wrap around his bicep and pull him into the kitchen. He turned around and saw Raph pulling him and stop at the counter.

"Raph what is going on?" Mikey shouted.

"No time" He answered again.

"Then make time!" Mikey's patience wasn't the best.

"Splinters sick and some fu*ked up shit is going on up there, does that answer your question?" Raph shouted.

Mikey felt a lump form in his throat, "What kind of crap" Mikey asked

"I don't have all the answers, now go give this to Don, now!" Raph pushed a wet washcloth into Mikey's hands and sped out of the kitchen. Mikey held the cold washcloth, mind feeling like mush.

Mikey felt a sharp pain in his heart, he took a deep breath and felt fear radiate up to his brain. He couldn't process anything, from the screams and cried from Leo and Don, to the news station, urging everyone to stay indoors and lock their doors and windows.

It was all too much, Mikey felt his vision, go fuzzy. Then nothing.

…..

Raph watched the news anchor literally freaking out over the camera, the anchor women was crying her eyes out. He heard a thump, turned around and saw Mikey on the ground.

"God Damnit Mikey" He rushed into the kitchen, wrapped his arms around his shoulders and picked him up. As he carried him into the main room, Don shouted, "Where the hell is Mikey with the wash cloth?"

"He freaking fainted" Raph said, giving Don the wash cloth.

Raph looked at Splinter, he just kept shaking and convulsing, eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Sensei! Stay with me sensei!" Leo shouted.

"Leo can you give me some room!" Don requested.

Raph walked up and wrapped his arms around Leo's shoulders, lifting him up and stepping away from Don.

"It's going to be ok" Raph reassured.

Leo turned around and buried his face into Raph's shoulder, sobbing hard. He glanced over at Don and saw him push the wash cloth on Splinters wrist, where a nasty looking bite mark was.

Leo stepped away from Raph and walked over to the bathroom, Raph watched him, sighed, and then ran to Mikey. He placed a good smack on his cheek, trying to get him up. Mikey shook awake.

…..

Leo slammed the bathroom door close before slamming his hand into the door. He could have stopped this, Leo felt it was his fault for Splinter suffering. Leo could have stopped this, he could have stopped Splinter from helping that sick man. But instead he just sat back and watched while he took a chunk out of Splinter hand. He probably had rabies and gave it to Splinter.

Leo moved in front of the mirror and looked at himself, feeling guilt and self-hatred. He shouldn't be allowed to even look at Splinter if he pulls through. He looked down at the sink and turned the faucet on. Waved his palm under the water and splashed it on his face.

He felt every drop of water roll down his face and hang off his chin. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face off. He threw it on the sink, gave himself a disgusted look in the mirror, then walked out of the bathroom. As he exited, he heard two words leave Don's mouth.

"He's gone"

Don looked at his fathers eyes, seeing nothing but the whites. He felt a tear drop out of his eye as he closed his eye lids. He looked up at his brothers, seeing Raph stare at Don in shock, Mikey covering his face as he sat on the couch, and Leo, falling to his knees at the bathroom doorway.

Silence filled the lair, the only sound that was heard were the soft sobs coming from Mikey. Don laid his father on the ground and stood up, grabbing the white blanket on the couch and covering Splinter from head to toe.

He stared at the blanket, feeling his heart squeezing softly in his chest. He inhaled sharply and wiped away the forming tears.

Raph took a seat next to Mikey and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, holding him tightly. Don walked over Splinter and stood in front of him, "What are we going to do?" He asked, not knowing what else to ask.

He saw Leo's face turn a lighter shade of green, staring in what looked like horror. Raph noticed then looked at what Leo saw, "Holy shit!" He shouted as he jumped up and backed away.

Don stared in confusion as Mikey looked, and scooted away from Don. Don slowly turned around and felt his legs go numb and heart drop down to the pit of his stomach.

Splinter was standing under the white blanket, completely still.

Mikey watched in fear as the blanket slid off, revealing Splinter, eyes open.

There was a dead silence in the lair, after what felt like hours of standing, Raph broke the silence.

"You said he was dead"

Don stuttered, "H..He was…He had no pulse"

Then it clicked in Mikey's head, staring at his supposed to be dead father, then looking at the TV, seeing the anchor people telling everyone to stay indoors, make no attempt to reach love ones, barricade the doors and windows.

Mikey knew what was going on.

"He was dead" Don said softly

"He still is" Mikey said

The three of them looked at Mikey, "What?" Raph said.

"Zombie….He's a zombie" Mikey whispered.

"Mikey knock that bullshit off…this isn't one of your comic books" Raph shouted.

Then they all heard a growl and saw Splinter attacked Don. Don screamed and fell to the floor, Splinter opened his jaw and Don felt his teeth rub against Don's neck. Leo shot up and ran to Splinter, wrapped his arm around Splinters neck, peeling him off of Don, he kept a tight grip on him.

"Don are you ok?" Mikey asked.

"I'm fine" Don answered.

"What's wrong with Splinter?" Raph questioned

"He's a zombie!" Mikey shouted.

"Stop it Mikey, he's just sick" Don protested.

"He's not sick look at him"

They saw him outstretching his hands and growling eerily.

"That's not what sick people do!" Mikey told

"Mikey enough with the stupid fairy tales now help me with him" Raph shouted, helping Leo out with Splinter.

"Sick huh?" Mikey said softly, walking up to Raph, grabbing his sai and sliding it out.

"What the hell!" Raph shouted

Mikey tightened his grip on the sai and plunged it deep into Splinters chest. Mikey backed away, seeing the sai implanted in Splinter chest. He saw everyone's face freeze in shock, not the fact that Mikey just stabbed Splinter, but how Splinter is still standing and trying to break away.

"Can a sick person survive that" Mikey asked roughly.

They looked up at him, frozen, unknowing of what to say. Mikey walked up to Splinter and pulled out the sai, slowly raised the tip and place it against Splinters head.

"I love you sensei" He said softly, then thrust the tip into Splinters head, as he slid it back out, Splinter instantly became limp and fell in Leo and Raph's arms.

Silence returned once again, everyone stared at Splinter.

Then the anchorman's voice echoed through the lair.

"_There have been confirmations that the dead has risen and attacks the living. I repeat, the dead has risen"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Leo coughed out, slowly lowering Splinters body to the floor, as Splinter touched the ground, Leo backed away, unable to speak a word. Then Raph broke the silence once again, "Mikey…What…The f*ck is going on"

"How am I supposed to know?" He replied truthfully.

"How did you know that he was a fu*king zombie" Raph shouted.

"Stop cursing!" Don finally shouted.

Raph stood still, looking at Don, then turned his head and returned his gaze on Mikey. But Mikey was to deep in thought to answer Raph, 'I killed my father…but he was a zombie…oh my god…this is really happening'

He looked up at Raph, clearly seeing the fear emit off his face. Mikey looked back down at Splinter, seeing him peacefully rest on the ground. He didn't know what to say, or how to feel.

Don inhaled, something needed to be done, and they couldn't just stand there and awkwardly stare at each other. Don looked down at Splinter and felt knot form in his stomach.

"What are we going to do?" Don asked softly.

At first there was no response, and then Leo inhaled sharply and spoke, "If the dead is really alive and up there, then they can't touch us down here. So we'll just stay down here until this whole thing blows over" Leo spoke.

"But what about food?" Don asks.

"We've got enough food to last us for a couple months, I highly doubt this will last more than a month" Leo reassured.

Mikey hoped Leo was right, even though he knew it would be impossible for this not to last a month. But there have been more than enough zombie movies and games out there for people to know what to do and stop it before it gets bad.

"Raph what's the tv saying?" Leo asked.

Raph sighed and walked over to the TV. "Nothing, just saying we need to stay indoors" Rah responded.

Leo walked over to the TV and looked, seeing Raph was right, nothing special except the anchorman saying that he has no idea what's going on or how the doctors are saying that nothing like this has happened.

"Can I go back to bed?" Mikey asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes but stay down here, I want to keep an eye on all of you" Leo said.

Mikey sighed and walked to the couch, taking a seat next to Raph and getting himself comfortable.

"If I wake up and you're on my shoulder, I'm ninja kicking you're ass" Raph added.

"Thanks Raph" Mikey said, leaning his head on the back of the couch and closing his eyes.

Don sat down on the staircase and covered his face with his hands. Unable to accept what's going on. Leo walked up and went to talk to him, but stopped before he even spoke, the four of them heard tiny scatters run across the floor, they turned around and saw a small rat run across the floor and stop near the wall.

"I didn't know we could get rats down here" Mikey stated.

Don studied the rat, then noticed something near Splinter, he looked and saw another small rat, chewing on Splinters finger.

"Umm…Leo" Don said, pointing at the rat.

"What the" Leo said, bending over and picking up the rat, he noticed something odd about it. "Don! Come take a look at this" Leo insisted. Don quickly jumped up and walked to Leo, studying the rat.

"This rat isn't normal" Don said softly, looking into it's eyes and seeing a blackish red tint to it. "Let me see" Mikey said, jumping up from the couch and taking the rat out of Don's hand, he studied every detail of the rat. He then took the rat, bent down and put the rat close to Splinters finger and watched as the rat began to tear into the skin and revealing the flesh.

Mikey stared in fear, then watched as another rat crawled from the bathroom to the kitchen.

"Guys" Mikey said softly.

Then they all noticed as the rats ran around the lair, two turned to four, then four quickly turned to seven, and began to increase quickly.

"What the hell" Raph said, jumping up on the couch.

"Umm guys…these rats aren't normal" Mikey said, quickly jumping up with Raph.

"What do you mean there not normal!" Leo shouted.

"They're infected!" Mikey shouted.

Then the air duct above the TV gave away and tons of rats swarmed out of the vent. "Jesus Christ!" Don shouted as he rushed up the stairs.

"Don! The vents! Go cover the one in the kitchen!" Leo shouted.

Don stammered, then rushed to the kitchen, swept everything off of the table and flipped it over and began to push it toward the vent. Then the vent fell and rats flowed out, Don felt then brush against his feet, he jumped and tried to get away, but felt as he crush one under his feet, tried to keep his balance but fell over and hit the ground hard.

Leo watched as Don quickly became buried in the rats, "NO!" Leo shouted, unsheathing his sword and kicking the nearest rat. He slashed the ground and saw the floor quickly turn red. He saw Mikey and Raph jump down and begin to slash the rats.

Leo made his way to the kitchen and slashed the rats away, he saw Don waving his arms and trying to get the rats off of him, Leo stuck his hand through the pile of rats and felt Don's arm, grabbed it and pulled him out. Don quickly lifted himself up and held onto Leo.

"We need to get out of here" Leo shouted, Mikey and Raph nodded and ran to the lair door and open it. Leo kicked the rat before following Raph and Mikey. When they made it to the tunnels, Mikey turned to Don, "Don! We're you bitten?" He asked quickly.

"No, they just crawled on me" Don said truthfully.

Then the rats spilled out into the tunnels, "GO!" Leo shouted as he sprinted down the tunnel, getting closer to the ladder. When he made it, he skipped rungs and pushed the sewer lid out. He climbed out and helped Raph up.

When Don and Mikey reached the surface, they all took a deep breath, then there ears quickly filled with the sound of moans and screams. They're fears were confirmed, zombies spread out across the streets, one shot a look at the four of them, growled, then ran full speed at them.

"RUN!" Mikey shouted, they sprinted down the street, looking back, they saw zombies running full speed toward them.

"They're running! They're not suppose to run! Why are they running" Raph shouted.

"Just keep running!" Leo shouted back.

Mikey felt his muscles strain from how fast he was pushing himself, he always wanted slow zombies if they ever took over. But no, they had to have the fast ones. Mikey's thoughts faded away as Don screamed, "In that diner!"

Mikey looked forward and saw a diner coming us fast, Raph got there first, he opened the door and waited for the rest to get there. The rest ran in and Raph slammed the door just as the zombies hit. He groaned as the zombies pushed against the door.

"Help me!" Raph screamed.

Leo quickly ran to the nearest table, turned it over, broke the table leg and slid it through the door handles. Raph backed away and watched as the zombies grew and pushed against the door.

"Shit" He muttered.

The four of them saw as the zombies pushed harder against the door, Mikey saw cracks form across the glass.

"Oh no" He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Raph jammed the last of the chairs against the door to keep the zombies from getting through, he stepped back and studied the windows, seeing the crack slowly get bigger, then stop. Raph looked back at Leo, "This should hold them for now, but it ain't going to hold them forever" He said.

"That's fine for now, we won't stay long anyway" Leo responded.

"And where are we exactly supposed to go? If I remember correctly our lair is the safest place we could possibly be, but fu*king rats swarmed us" Raph shouted.

"Enough with the cursing, OK? And no, I don't know where to go, but we can't stay here, I don't know if you've noticed but they're not giving up out there until they're in here and tearing us to pieces" Leo shouted back.

"Guys stop, this isn't helping us at all" Don added.

They looked at him, then Raph went back to looking out the window and Leo began to pace.

"Now Donnie, are you sure you're not hurt" Mikey asked again.

"I told you already, I'm fine" Don said again.

"But those rats were all over you, you didn't even get scratched?" Mikey asked

"No"

"Wow, either you're luckier then I don't know what, or you're lying" Mikey told him.

It got quiet in the diner, except for the fact that the zombie's moans were breaking that silence.

"Anyone know what time it is?" Raph asked.

Don pulled out his shell cell, "Almost four thirty"

"Well no point in trying to sleep" Raph thought.

"Wouldn't be able to sleep anyway with those things out there" Leo added.

Don stood up, "I'm going to go see if there's any food in the back" He announced.

"By yourself?" Mikey asked.

"I'll go with him" Leo volunteered.

Don nodded and he and Leo walked to the back and out of sight. Mikey awkwardly sat there, he glanced up at Raph and saw he was looking out at the zombies. He walked up to him and stood next to him. After a minute of silence and staring at the zombies, Raph spoke.

"You still think this is going to blow over"

Mikey looked at all the zombies, there must be at least fifty of them out there, then he feared how many more were out there.

"No"

…..

"I don't like this" Leo said roughly.

"I don't think anyone would like this" Don responded.

"No, I don't like being here, I feel so out in the open, the thing that's keeping them from us is a piece of glass" Leo said.

"I know what you mean, I never really thought this would happen, I mean come on…the undead rising and attacking the human race, it just seems to unethical. But I guess I was wrong" Don said.

"We can make it through this…we just have to be smart" Leo reassured.

Then a strange sound infiltrated both of their ears, the sound of metal hitting wood. Leo unsheathed his sword and held it out in front of him. He looked at Don, Don looked back and saw Leo hold up a finger toward his lips, then point it at a door. Don nodded and slowly walked closer to the door, placed his hand on the doorknob and waited for Leo's signal.

"One" He whispered.

"Two"

"Three"

Don turned the doorknob and pushed it open, Leo jumped in and held out his sword. Then lowered it and stared confused at what laid inside.

….

"Mikey…You know all about these things…how do you stop them?" Raph asked

"Remove the head, or destroy the brain" Mikey quoted one of his favorite zombie movies.

"No I mean as a whole, how do you stop the whole infestation?" Raph asked more clearly.

"I have no idea, it seems in every movie or book or video game…they don't really stop the entire thing, the character either goes into hiding or dies" Mikey said.

"That's reassuring" Raph said roughly, walking away from the window, "What do you think caused this?" Raph asked.

"Could be a lot of things, disease, infected animal, a virus made by an underground facility"

"What?" Raph asked at the last one.

"It's from a game" Mikey said.

"Oh…well let's get serious, we need to find a place to go to be safe, can you think of any places we could go that would be the safest?" Raph asked.

Mikey thought about it, he was going to say a prison, but he knew going there would be a bad idea, thank you comics.

"A boat?" Mikey said

"Like a cruise?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, they won't be able to get us from the ocean" Mikey said.

Raph thought about it, "Good idea, we'll run it by Leo and Don when they get back"

….

"What the fu*k?"

Leo and Don stared at the chef that was cutting up carrots.

"I suggest you boys go home and take off those ridiculous costumes" The chef said.

"Umm…Do you know what's going on out there?" Don asked.

"Yeah…and" The chef said, turning around and facing them.

"Are you not scared?" Leo asked.

"Why be? They're out there, I'm in here" The chef said.

"But what if they get in?" Leo asked.

"Boy out there is thick bulletproof glass, a machine gun wouldn't break it" The chef said.

"I beg to differ, those zombies cracked the glass" Don said.

"They did what?" The chef said, setting his knife down and walking pass them. Leo and Don followed and they soon walked out into the dining room where Mikey and Raph were at.

"What the hell?" The chef said seeing Mikey and Raph.

Raph and Mikey backed away from the man, "Leo who is this?" Raph asked.

"We found him in the back" Leo answered.

"What is this? The costume crew or something?" The chef asked.

"Dude, we're not wearing costumes" Don finally said.

The chef turned around and looked at him, "What?"

It grew silent, except for the zombie's groans.

"So…You guys are…turtles?" The chef asked.

"Yep…long story short, we fell in some ooze, grew to be humanized turtles" Mikey said.

"Interesting" He said, rubbing his chin, "Let me get a good look at ya"

He roamed around them, examining them. Raph felt slightly uncomfortable with this man.

"It's just the four of you right?" He asked.

"Umm..Yes" Leo said.

The chef nodded in acceptance, "Great…ok, I gotta get back to work" The chef turned around and began to walk to the door.

"Sir, what about the crack?" Don asked.

"Oh there's no need to worry about that, like I said, nothing will get through it" The chef said with a smile, then walked through the door, disappearing from sight.

The four of them stood silently, "Ok…Surprise meeting over there" Raph said, pointing to the corner.

The four of them walked to the corner and Raph whispered, "Ok, I don't like this guy, he seems really sketchy"

"I agree, I think we should get out of here" Don said.

"And go where?" Leo said.

"Me and Mikey were talking, we think we should-"

"Breakfast will be ready in a couple hours" The chef interrupted, "Why don't you boys rest on up before breakfast, you look like you haven't slept in days"

They stood in silence when they heard the door close, " I ain't sleeping here" Raph said.

"I don't care what you say, I'm tired, and I'm taking a nap" Mikey said.

"We all should" Leo said.

"We'll sleep in shifts" Don suggested.

"Yeah, I'll stay up first while you three get some sleep, and in an hour I'll wake Raph up" Leo said.

"Fine" Raph agreed, "Just wake us up if anything unusual happens" Raph said.

"Of course"

…..

Leo watched the zombies when he heard the door open and close, he turned around and saw the chef walk in.

"You should get some sleep" He said.

"No tired" Leo answered.

The chef walked to the counter and pulled out some papers, "So what's your story?" Leo asked, trying to stay awake.

"Not much of a story, had a family, they died, and I end up here, end of story" The chef answered.

Leo studied the chef, he seemed very shaky, like he was nervous, he also noticed something else, he kept looking over at Mikey.

"So have you always been a chef?" Leo asked.

"Yep"

Leo's face turn to confusion, "You're not much of a talker are you?" Leo asked.

"Look, stop with the damn questions! I'm cooking breakfast right now but I need you to fu*king fall asleep to start cooking! JUST GO TO SLEEP!" The chef screamed, looked at Leo, and then walked into the back.

Leo watched in shock as the chef left, he felt a burning fear in his heart, he didn't know anything about the chef, he didn't even know if he was a chef, all he knew was that he was dangerous, and that they should leave as soon as possible. Leo quietly stood up and slowly walked to the door, pushed it open and peeked inside.

The chef was nowhere in sight, he stepped in and looked around some more before spotting the emergency exit. He quickened his pace toward the door, and placed his hand on the door, pushing it, it didn't budge.

"Damn" Leo said softly.

"You ain't getting out of here"

Leo quickly turned around and saw the chef standing in front of him, "No one is until after breakfast", turned around then walked away, leaving Leo alone with a deep fear in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'6:10'

Leo closed his shell cell and laid it near him, he glanced over at his brothers and saw they were all peacefully sleeping. Leo wrapped his arms around his knees and hugged them closer, he saw the sun from the outside seep through the zombies, it gave off an oddly shaped shadow on the floor. As Leo watched the shadow grow, he felt his eye lids grow heavier and begin to close. He shook his head to try and stay awake, but being awake for more than a day was a terrible feeling, all he wanted was sleep, just for a little while. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He shook back awake, taking his hands and smacking himself to keep himself up. He shook his head and stood up and paced, then he noticed something that made him feel uneasy. The shadow was larger than when he saw it last time. "How long have I been out?" He asked himself. He stood up and looked out the window, zombies still crowded the window, but it was clearly brighter outside.

"Damn" Leo said to himself. He guessed it would be better to wake up the others. He turned around and saw Don and Raph lying peacefully, but no Mikey.

"Mikey?" He said.

It was silent, he walked up to Raph and slightly kicked him, he shook awake, "Huh?" he said.

"Where's Mikey" Leo asked.

Raph looked around, still half asleep, "I don't know" He said.

Leo sighed and looked around, "Get up…Don!" Leo called.

Don woke up, "Come on, we should have never came to this place" Leo said, grabbing his two swords and strapping them to his shell.

"Oh my god" They heard Raph say.

Leo and Don looked and saw him staring at the floor, blood smeared across the floor and lead to the back room.

"Oh no…Mikey!" Leo shouted, running to the door and pushing it open, he saw the chef, standing at the counter and cutting something up. The chef looked at them, "Oh good, you're up, breakfast will be ready soon" He said, continuing to cut something up.

"Where the hell is Mikey" Raph said.

"You know…when you take the bone out, it's actually pretty tasty" The chef said, stepping away to wash his hands, the three of them looked at what he cut up and saw a green finger.

"Oh my god Leo!" Don shouted.

Raph unsheathed his sai and ran up to the chef, wrapping his arms around his neck and placing the tip on his neck.

"Where the hell is Mikey!" Leo shouted.

"No! I'm not going to let you ruin my perfectly good breakfast" The chef shouted.

Don ran past the chef and looked around the kitchen.

"Tell us now or I'll slit you're fu*king throat" Raph whispered into his ear, Leo cringed at the sound of the curse word.

Don saw the freezer was locked with a pipe, removed the pipe and opened the freezer, seeing Mikey on his knees, mask around his mouth, hands cuffed, shivering, tears falling out of his eyes.

"Oh god Mikey!" Don shouted, running inside and helping him out of the freezer, Leo ran to them and helped.

"You sick son of a bitch" Raph shouted, slamming the but end on his sai on the chef's head, instantly knocking him out.

"Mikey? Are you ok?" Leo asked.

Don removed his mask, allowing Mikey to cough, "H-He…c-c-came t-t-to m-me and s-s-said I w-w-was b-b-break-k-f-e-fest" He finished, crying. Leo wrapped his arms around him, "its ok…its ok he won't hurt you" Leo said, Mikey buried his face in Leo's and cried.

Raph grabbed the cuffs and broke them with his sais, "Oh jeez, Don get something to wrap this finger up" He said, seeing blood running out of his stub. Don grabbed a dish rag and put pressure on the finger, trying to stop the bleeding.

Then they all heard glass break and chairs hitting the ground, "Shit" Raph said, shooting up and running to the door, "Oh god they're in" Raph said running toward his brothers.

"There's an emergency exit right over there but it won't budge" Leo said.

Raph looked and ran to the door, trying to break it open.

Don managed to stop the bleeding before he heard the zombies get closer, then the idea hit him. He got up and ran to the chef, wrapping his arms around the chef's arms and dragged him toward the door leading to the kitchen, when the zombies hit the door, Don quickly dropped the body and moved away. The zombies entered the kitchen but then stopped in front of the chef, kneeling down and began tearing into his skin, Leo quickly blocked Mikey's view.

Then they all heard the sound of a door breaking off its hinges, "I got it!" Raph shouted and ran back, "Jesus Christ!" He shouted at the sight.

Leo helped wrapped his arm around Mikey and helped him up, Don and Raph were already outside when the zombies moved past the zombies eating the chef, "Leo hurry!" Don shouted.

Leo and Mikey ran out the door, "I can do it" Mikey said, breaking away from Leo and sprinting on his own. The four of them ran full speed away from the diner and ran into an alley way. They stopped and hid behind a dumpster, looked and saw the zombie's running away from they're position.

They breathed out in relief, catching their breaths, Don placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder, "You alright?" He asked.

"I…I'll be fine" He said, clearly not fine.

Leo sighed, getting up and glancing out of the alleyway.

"How does it look?" Raph asked.

"It's clear, we better move now" Leo said.

Don went to help Mikey, but Mikey stopped him, "I'm fine!" He said.

"Ok" Don said, backing off. Mikey stood up and followed Leo. He eyed him as he walked passed him and out into the streets. Raph followed and Leo soon followed as well.

Don walked next to Leo, "I'm worried about Mikey" He said.

"He's scared, I mean he was trapped in a freezer for god knows how long and he was about to be served as breakfast…he just needs time, he's in shock" Leo said.

"Yeah…But we could really use his knowledge about this situation now" Don said.

"We can still ask him, it's not like he's going to completely ignore us…at least I hope not" Leo said. He quickened his pace to catch up with his younger brother.

"Hey Mikey" Leo said.

"I already said I'm fine!" He almost shouted.

"I know! I know Mikey…I just wanted to know…You watch zombie movies…you know more than we do about this situation, what do we do now?" Leo asked.

Mikey was silent for a minute, then he looked into Leo's amber eyes, "I'm….I'm sorry…It's just…"

"It's ok…We understand, we just need you're knowledge to survive" Leo said.

"Right…well…usually…we need to start gathering food and water" Mikey said, "There" He pointed at a corner store, then ran to it.

They followed him inside, "We need to start getting as much food as we can" Mikey said.

"Here!" Don said, bending down and picking up a large sack, "We can store it in here" Don said.

"Good, let's get started" Mikey said.

…..

After about an hour of gathering food, the sack grew heavier and the turtles thought it would be enough. Don threw the sack around his shoulder and they walked out, back into the streets.

"Now what?" Don asked.

"Now we have to find a place to stay until this whole thing blows over" Mikey said.

"How about that place?" Raph pointed out. They looked and saw the local NYPD station.

Mikey stared at the building, "That just might be perfect" He said softly.

"Come on, let's go check it out" Leo said, walking toward the police station. They walked up the stairs and stopped at the door.

"What if there in there?" Raph asked.

"Well then we'll quietly go inside, if they're in there. We'll just silently walk out and find somewhere else" Leo answered, "Now quiet"

He placed his hand on the door and quietly pushed it open. They all stepped inside and looked around the lobby of the police station.

"Nice place" Mikey said.

"There doesn't seem to be any infected" Don said.

Then they all heard voices, that of a small child.

"Mommy? When will we see daddy again?" The small voice asked.

"Honey" A female voice said, "You're father…He's…not...here anymore"

"There are people here already" Raph whispered.

Leo put a finger to his lips and slowly walked to an open door, as he walked up to the door, he went to look inside, but then heard the sound of a gun cocking. They turned and saw a man standing there, pointing a shotgun at them.

"Move and you freaks are dead" The man said.

Leo stared at the man in disbelief, "We are not the enemy" Leo said.

"I don't give a fu*k"

Then people crowded the lobby, about six people ran inside to see what was going on. Leo felt like he was in a circus.

"What is going on?" A young lady said.

"Chad…who are these people?" A young man said.

"Shut up…They're not us, so they're not staying here" The man with the shotgun said.

"But Chad, we can't just throw them back out on the street, they will surely die!" A fairly built man said.

"Shut up Trent, I'm leading this group, I call the shots" Chad said.

"And who made you leader?" The women with the son said.

"Shut up bi*ch, I could easily throw you and your kid out on those streets, but I'm letting you stay here, isn't that enough" Chad asked.

"So what are we going to do with them" An older looking man asked.

Chad looked at the turtles, the rested the shotgun on his shoulder.

"Lock them in the cells"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Mikey felt as though he hadn't slept in four years, every muscle in his body was relaxed and he felt as though nothing could touch him. He felt himself calmly breathing, and then softly opened his eyes, breathing out serenely. He moved his head and got a look at his brothers, Raph and Don were peacefully sleeping on the floor while Leo slept against the wall._

'_So much for watching us' Mikey thought._

_Then he noticed movement at the corner of his eye, he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, he peeked through one eye, seeing the chef, just standing there, looking at the turtles._

'_What is he doing?' He thought to himself, fear bubbling up in his stomach._

_The chef shot a quick glance at Mikey and he quickly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He heard footsteps for second, and then they stopped. Mikey's hand twitched, then he glanced through one eye, seeing the chef had disappeared. Mikey tried to be still but look around at the same time. Then Mikey felt a forceful hand grab his neck and hold him down._

_Mikey tried to scream but no sound came out because a hand was forced down on Mikey's mouth, he grabbed the arm and looked up, seeing the chef look down at him._

"_You're perfect" The chef said with an eerie smile._

_The chef pulled Mikey by the neck closer to the kitchen, Mikey kicked his feet, slamming his feet on the ground to try and wake up his brothers, but they were fast asleep. Then Mikey saw as the kitchen door closed, separating him from his brothers. He closed his eyes and tried to kick out of the chef's grip, but the chef wasn't holding back._

_The chef rose Mikey up off the ground and slammed his down on the counter. Getting close to his face, "Don't be scared, it will all end quick enough" The chef said._

_Mikey saw his chance, he jerked his knee up and slammed it into the chef's head, the chef stepped back, holding his head in pain. Mikey slid off the counter and dodged the chef's attack, he grabbed the chef's hand and forced his palm into the chef's nose. Delivered a swift kick to the chef's junk before chopping him in the throat. He watched the chef as he gasped for air, the he saw the chef extend his arm and grab a rolling pin. Mikey yelped and went to run toward the door, but stopped when he felt the rolling pin smack him across the head. He hit the ground hard and felt the chef grab his ankle. He pulled Mikey closer, grabbed his head and rammed it into the floor._

_Mikey couldn't feel anything for a second, he lay on the floor, unable to think of what to do. He saw the chef get up, then felt his pull his mask off his face and tie it around his mouth._

"_Please" Mikey begged softly._

"_Shut up!" He shouted and back handed Mikey's jaw._

"_No one talk to me" He said to himself, "No…No one" He stood up and walked to the counter, "I…I thought it was just a disease, no…it isn't a disease" _

_He grabbed a knife and started sharpening it, "Diseases don't kill your family…they don't make you have to kill your own mother…the one…the one person that care for me…and I put a bullet in her face…"_

_Mikey moved his fingers to indicate he was still alive, he heard the chef talking to himself, and it scared him even more. _

"_Little Carlos….It's ok Carlos…Your mother didn't mean to rip you're face off…She was just moody…" The chef muttered, "He was my child…all three of them…my…my blood…and my wife…she just…she just took them from me…HE was just turning 2 you bitch…and you ripped his face off…I didn't even see you eat my other kids…but when I walked in and saw you chewing on my child's face…I had to…I didn't care if you were sick…I destroyed you, you bitch…fc*king kill my kid…I rip you're head off…Oh I saw you…I saw you're face…and I loved it"_

_The chef finished sharpening his knife, Mikey looked toward the door and tried to inch closer to it without him noticing, "Mom…I'm so sorry for killing you…I didn't mean to…But you came after me…and I never said thank you for letting me burn my dad alive…I mean he deserved it…he whispered things in my ear…'It's ok George…This is normal' And 'This is just another way to show my love for you'….you never did anything mom…you just sat there…you had a feeling something was going on…but you just sat there like the whore you are…but it's ok…daddy's dead…he won't bother us anymore mommy…he won't bother us anymore"_

_Mikey felt a hand wrap around his ankle, "Where do you think you're going" The chef said. Mikey clenched his teeth and went to kick the chef in the face, but the chef missed it by an inch, grabbed Mikey's neck and raised him off the ground, then slammed him into the counter, Mikey clenched his teeth in pain and looked up at the chef, "Time to start seasoning the stew" The chef said._

_He pushed Mikey's head to the right and used his elbow to force it down, Mikey tried to move his head but the chef's elbow was pushing down on it. The chef grabbed Mikey's wrist and forced his hand down, took the knife and sliced perfectly through one of Mikey's fingers._

_Mikey screamed bloody murder, but his muffled screams were not enough to move past his mask and sound outside. He continued to scream as the chef grabbed his neck and threw him off the counter. Mikey hit the ground hard and stared up at the ceiling, then saw the chef come into view, holding up his finger._

"_This is a nice finger" The chef said, he set it down on the counter and opened his drawer, pulling out hand cuffs, he bent down near Mikey and cuffed his hand behind his back. Mikey was too much in shock and pain to move. When he felt his hand cuffed behind his back, he felt tears run down his face. _

_The chef grabbed Mikey and pulled him to the freezer, "Got to keep you fresh" He said as he walked into the freezer and set Mikey on his knees in the corner. Mikey felt the cold instantly radiate on his skin, he looked up just in time to see the chef walk out and close to door, leaving him in the dark._

….

"At least we get a bed" Don said.

"Screw the bed, this is fu*ked up" Raph shouted.

"For once, I felt that curse word was necessary" Leo said.

Mikey looked around his cell, only with one bed. He sighed and looked out his cell and into the others where his brothers were. Leo was in the cell across from Mikey, Don was in the one next to him and Raph was in the one diagonal from him.

"They took out food, out weapons…just because we're mutants doesn't mean we have to be treated like this!" Raph shouted.

Then they all silenced when the door opened, a young girl walked in, "Which one of you is the one who needs medical attention" She asked. She looked at each of them nervously, like they were going to eat her.

"Me" Mikey said, she nodded and walked over to him.

"Don't you touch my brother" Leo shouted.

She sighed, "Listen…I'm not here to cause trouble…If it were me, I wouldn't have locked you guys up in here…I see no harm in you guys , but Chad is in charge, and he's a hard ass" She said, starting to wrap up disinfect Mikey's finger.

"Why did you put him in charge?" Don asked.

"We didn't…He gave the position to himself" She responded.

"And you guys let him?" Leo wondered.

"The last guy who argued with him, got a bullet to the head, and we ain't too keen on going out there by ourselves, me and my brother are lucky we found this place" She said.

"Someone needs to stop that freak" Mikey said.

"Hey, if you want to try, go ahead, but we would rather be with him then against him" She said.

Mikey looked at Leo, "It's not worth it, let's just wait it out and see how it goes"

"Of course" Raph said, lying down in his bed.

"Raph we don't have a lot of options, either stay here where it's safe, or go out there were we could be dead" Leo said.

"Whatever" Raph muttered.

"Can I ask a question?" The girl asked.

"No" Raph said.

"Go ahead" Leo said.

"Umm ok…What exactly are you guys" She asked.

Leo thought about it, "Maybe later…But let me ask a question" Leo said.

"Umm ok" She said nervously.

"This group…are you all family or something, or did you just find each other?" He asked.

"No, Ok…let me explain…there's me and Andy, my brother, this whole thing started when we were at a concert, that's where we met Trent, he was a part of the band, singing and playing guitar, and he followed us, and that's where we met Sydney, her son cliff, and their next door neighbor Gary, the older guy, we all lived in the same neighborhood so we all kind of knew each other, except Trent. And we found the police station where Chad was and he took the groups over, why stay? Well we had no other place to go, we tried a movie theater, but there were too many of those things, we tried grocery stores, small houses, but nothing. We finally found this place and decided it was better than out there" She finished.

Leo took it all in, "So If I'm correct…This Chad guy is the only one who causing problems?" Leo asked.

"Yes, Me, Andy, Trent, Sydney, Cliff, and Gary aren't threatened by you…But Chad is" She said.

"Chad's afraid of us?" Mikey asked.

"Probably, if he weren't he would've kicked you out or kept you in, not lock you up" She said.

"Well our appearance isn't to settling" Don added.

"Not really, I think it's pretty cool, so does Andy and Trent, Cliff liked you guys because you remind him of his favorite super hero, and Sydney is nervous around you, and Gary...well he doesn't care about much anymore" She added.

"And what's your name?" Mikey asked.

"Oh, I'm Terri" She answered.

"I'm Michelangelo"

"Leonardo"

"Donatello"

"…"

"And that's Raphael" Leo said.

"Cool names!" Terri said.

"Terri!" They all heard.

"Coming!" She said, turned back, "I have to-"

"Go ahead" Leo said, smiling.

She smiled and ran out the door.

"She seemed pretty cool" Mikey said.

"Maybe we don't have to worry here" Don said.

"I'm not sure, we should stay alert for a while" Leo said.

Then as he finished, they heard the door open again, they looked and saw Chad standing in the door way.

"Listen up freaks, few rules, No getting out, and if any of you get out of line, your ass is out" He said, he continued on talking, but Mikey kind of zoned out, not wanting to listen to him. Then he got quiet, Mikey turned and looked at him.

"I'm leading this group…Don't forget that" He said before walking out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Raph opened his eyes tiredly, the sun seeping through the tiny window in Don's cell was right in his face. He cursed quietly and shifted positions, trying to get the sun out of his eyes, but with no blanket and a small pillow, he couldn't do much. No matter what position he got in, the sun was beating a hole in his face.

"God damn it" Raph said louder and slid to the edge of his bed, placing his feet on the ground, he stood up and stepped away from the bed, taking a seat in the corner of his cell were the shade was. He placed his sun streaked face against the wall, hoping the chilliness would cool down his face.

He glanced around at the other cells and saw his brothers sleeping peacefully, no sun beaming down on them. Raph's face scrunched up with envy, he didn't know what time it was, but he knew it was morning. That's about it.

He hated this, all of it. He would have rather stayed at the lair with the infected rats rather than stay at this hell hole. Memories of the lair flashed back, memories of Splinter saying he wasn't feeling well, then collapsing and going into seizures. Then he noticed, Splinter was still down there, probably getting ripped to pieces by the rats.

Raph felt a sharp pain in his heart, he closed his eyes, feeling the warm liquid enter his eyes. He closed them tighter to stop the flow of tears from leaving, but as he felt the one tear roll down his cheek, he opened his eyes and saw his vision become blurry. He wiped away the tears and inhaled sharply. He jumped when he heard the door open, he quickly wiped away the remaining tears and looked to see who it was.

He saw an older man walk in, carrying a tray with four plates. If Raph remembered correctly, the older man was Gary. He saw Raph and slowly walked up to him.

"Hello there sir" Gary said happily.

"Hey" Raph said roughly.

"Hope you slept good" He said.

"Not really" Raph replied.

"Well I just came in here to bring you guys some breakfast" Gary set down a tray, each plate held eggs, bacon, fruit, and some toast.

"Chad wanted me to give you boys some nasty looking oatmeal, but I said no and went into the kitchen and made you fella's a real breakfast" Gary explained.

Raph watched as Gary placed each plate into the cell, "Wow…Thanks" Raph said.

"No problem, my pleasure" Gary said.

As Gary finished putting the plates into the cells, he held the tray in one hand and looked at Raph, shaking his head, "It ain't right what he's doing to you boys" He said.

Raph nodded his head and he took a bite of the toast.

"If it were me, I wouldn't have locked you gentleman in his hell hole, I would let you out with the others" He said.

Gary stood in silence and Raph picked up the toast.

"I'm sorry" He said, sticking his hand through the bars, "Gary" He said.

Raph took the hand and shook, "Raphael"

Gary nodded and looked around. Raph thought about it, "You aren't afraid of us?" He asked.

"Afraid? Not at all sir, I've been in Vietnam, nothing scares me. Although I will say that I never expected giant turtles to be living with us" Gary said.

"You've been in the Vietnam war?" Raph asked in shock.

"You bet, my 20th birthday, they sent me the letter saying I had to enlist, so I did" Gary started, he walked up to Raph's cell and took a seat on the bench next to it, "Me and my friends were sitting in the helicopter when the enemy shot it down, I thought my life was going to end right there, but something wanted me alive. I woke up, lying next to two of my dead friends, helicopter piece sticking out of my stomach" He pulled up his shirt and showed Raph a nasty looking scar on the side of his stomach.

"Jeez" Raph said.

"Yep, I screamed for help, but no one came. I was there for a good four hours before I passed out from blood loss. I woke up in the arms of my brethren, they were shocked to see I was still alive, no one could survive that, but I did. They called me immortal, mainly because I've been in three different helicopter crashed and survived, and that I survived the war" Gary explained.

"Wow" Raph said, surprised. He enjoyed the spontaneous story, I guess the war veteran stereotype was right, they always have a good story.

"Well what about you?" Gary asked, "I know, I like telling stories, sometimes I tell stories without realizing I am, but I also love hearing stories, got any stories?"

Raph thought about it, "Oh, I have a story" Just as Raph was about to tell his story, the door opened and a small child stood at the door way.

"Gary, my mom needs help with breakfast" The small child said.

"Sure thing Cliff, tell your mom I'll be there in a jiffy" Gary said.

Cliff looked at Raph, Raph smiled and saw Cliff smile then run away. Gary chuckled, "He thinks you guys are some kind of superhero's, you should see some of the comics he reads" Gary said.

"I think Cliff and Mikey are going to get along very well" Raph said with a chuckle.

Gary laughed and stood up, "Well enjoy you're breakfast, I'll hold you to that story" Gary said.

"You got it" Raph smiled and watched Gary walk out. The door closed and Raph sighed.

"Looks like someone made a new friend" Raph heard Don's voice say.

"You gotta do something about that window man, it's getting uncomfortable sitting in this corner" Raph said, munching on his bacon.

Don sat up and stretched, got out of his bed. Grabbed his pillow and shoved it into the bared window, stopping the sun from getting in.

"Better?"

"Much" Raph said sitting on his bed.

"Who made breakfast?" Don asked, starting at the plate of delicious food.

"Gary" Raph answered.

"That guy you were talking to?" Don asked.

"Yeah" Raph answered.

Don sat on the floor and began eating his breakfast. "He seemed like a nice guy" Don said.

"He was like, the nicest guy I've ever met" Raph said.

"And how many people did you exactly meet?" Don asked.

"Exactly"

Don chuckled as he ate his eggs.

"Maybe this group isn't all bad" Raph said.

"Yeah, we just have to find a way to get Chad out of the picture" Don said.

…..

After everyone got up and breakfast was eaten, Leo began to think of ways to get out of these cells. Mikey sat on the ground humming.

"Mikey, annoying us isn't going to help" Raph said.

"Come on, we need a little music" Mikey said.

Just then, the door opened and they all watched Chad walk in.

"Ok here's the deal, I have some questions, so one of you gets the honor of having one on one time with me" Chad said.

The turtles didn't say anything, they just sat there and pretended like they didn't hear him. Chad smiled and began to walk, stopping in front of Don's cell.

"We have a winner" Chad said, sliding hand cuff's thought the cell. "Put them on" Chad said.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going with you" Don said.

"Leave him alone" Leo said, "I'll go with you"

"I don't want you, I want this one" Chad said, staring at Don.

"You touch him" Raph said roughly, "And I will rip you're head off"

"Those are big words coming from a small turtle in a cell" Chad said, "How let's get going"

"Screw you" Don said.

"OK, you want to play it like that" Chad smiled, pulled out a gun from his pocket, pointed it at Raph and pulled the trigger.

"RAPH!" Mikey screamed.

They looked and saw Raph covering his face, moving his arms out of the way and staring in shock at the bullet hole on the wall next to his head.

"The next shot won't miss" Chad said.

"Ok! Just…Don't hurt my brothers" Don said, picking up the hand cuffs and putting them on.

"Great" Chad said, getting the keys and unlocking Don's cell and grabbing him forcefully on the shoulder.

"Don" Leo said.

"It'll be ok, I'll be fine" Don said.

Chad opened the door, shocked to see people standing in the door way.

"What are you going to do with him Chad?" Terri asked.

"None of your fu*king business" Chad said.

"We know you're business Chad, you take people for questioning and the comeback with scars and bruises" A man said, he was standing next to Terri, and had a shockingly noticeable resemblance to her.

"Who asked you Andy, now get the hell out of my way" Chad said

"Why can't you just leave these poor boys alone" Gary said, "They didn't do anything to us, why can't you see that?"

Chad looked at the three of them, giving each of them dirty looks. He turned around, opened Don's cell and threw him inside. Closing the gate and locking it.

Don fell hard on the ground, hands still in the cuffs. He looked up and saw Chad pushing his way out of the room. Terri walked into the room, "We'll keep an eye on him for you guys" She said.

Leo nodded, and then watched as Gary walked into the room and stuck his hand through Mikey's cage, holding out a small pair of keys.

"Here, unlock him would ya?" Gary said.

Mikey gingerly walked up to him and took the keys. They walked out of the room and left the four of them alone.

"You ok Don?" Leo asked.

Don tried his best to stand up, "I'll be fine"

He walked to the set of bars that separated Mikey's and Don's cell, "Get these things off of me please" He said.

Mikey stuck his hands out of the cage and unlocked Don's cuffs.

Leo looked at Raph and saw he was still shaking, "Raph?"

"I-I'll be f-fine" Raph muttered.

Leo sighed, seeing Don rub his wrists, Mikey holding the cuffs, filled with fear, and Raph in shock. He just wished that there were something he could do to help them.

…..

Don opened his eyes, the dark instantly filled him with fear. He rose up and looked around panicky. He took a couple deep breaths and calmed himself down. He slid off his bed and stood up, waking to the window.

HE looked outside and saw the zombies walking around on the streets, walking as if they don't even know where they're going. He saw one of them on the ground and chewing on something, Don squinted his eyes and saw the dog that lay underneath. Don sighed in sadness.

Then he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and stepped back in shock. He looked down and saw a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his shoulder. He plucked it out and looked at it, starting to feel the effects.

He turned around and his heart dropped when he saw Chad standing with a rifle in his hands. Don wanted to scream for his brothers to wake up, but instead he collapsed, trying to keep conscious for as long as he could. But it wasn't working. He heard one last thing before passing out.

"You're mine" Chad said.


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter bothers me!**_

_**I did a little to much skipping around in this one, but if i didn't skip then i would literally have to explain the whole day in detail**_

_**So i kept it down to this.**_

_**Sorry if it bothers anyone else!**_

_**But otherwise enjoy!**_

**I own nothing, not even the zombies! Except if my parakeet turned into a zombie, then technically i would own a zombie! AWESOME! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Don jerked awake hard, feeling his legs kick for the solid ground, but not feeling any. His vision came back to him and he saw his hands were cuffed together and connected to something on the ceiling. He looked down and saw his feet were not touching the ground. He kicked his feet to try and feel the floor, but he couldn't. He began to panic, "HELP!" He screamed. Looking around, he had a feeling he wasn't in the police station anymore.

"HELP!" He shouted.

"No one's going to hear you" Don heard a voice say. He looked and saw Chad coming out of a shadow in the corner.

"What is this? What's going on?" Don asked quickly.

"I have questions" Chad said, something fell from his hand and hit the floor, Don saw the whip as he held it in his hand, "You have answers"

"No...No please I'll answer your question, please don't-" Don felt an excruciating amount of pain in his upper leg as Chad swung the whip at him.

"Shut the f*ck up" He said.

Don clenched his teeth and waited for the ungodly amount of pain passed. He let out a small whine.

"Now…You four have been most likely hiding for a good amount of time, somewhere where people didn't notice, or see you…I want to know where it is...Now" He said.

Don couldn't take another hit like that, so he came out with it, "We had…we had a secret lair"

*Slap*

Don let out a painful scream and the agonizing pain traveled up his leg. He tightened up all his muscles and kicked his feet.

"Don't give me that bullshit, do you expect me to believe you had a secret 'lair'" Air quotes around the lair.

"But we did! We found it" Don pleaded, "I'll take you to god Damnit, it's there!"

Chad was silent for a second, then by complete surprise Don felt the end of the whip connect with his other leg. Don screamed his lungs out in pain. He took in air and waited.

"Enough bullshit" Chad shouted.

"Ok…Ok…I'll tell you" Don said softly.

"There we go…Now tell me" Chad said.

"We…found…-" Don whispered something.

"What?" Chad said getting closer to him.

Bingo.

Don jerked his knee forward and struck Chad in the chest, Chad yelped and stepped back, and Don extended his leg and kicked him in the face. He fell backward and Don swung his legs forward, when he got enough height, he placed his foot on the ceiling, readied himself, then pulled at the chains as hard as he could. He felt them give away a little bit before he felt a hand wrap around his ankle. Chad pulled him feet down and smashed his fist into Don's face.

"You piece of shit" Chad said, spitting on the ground. "I…I tried…I tried to be nice with you, but you don't want me to. Fine by me" He said, slamming his fist into his jaw. Don forced his head back from the pain, he coughed out, feeling blood leave his lips.

He watched as Chad backed away and ready his whip.

…..

**An hour later**

Chad opened the door of the police station and looked inside, it was empty, everyone was probably still sleeping. He shoved Don through the door and watched as he fell to the floor.

"Get up" Chad said, grabbing him by the shell and forcing him to walk. He opened the door to the cells and peeked inside, the three of them were still sleeping. Good.

Chad quietly walked inside with Don, hands cuffed and mouth taped. He slid the keys into the lock and unlocked the cell door. He threw Don inside and quietly closed the door.

"You get a free pass" He said as he locked up, then tossed the hand cuff key into the cell.

Don watched him as he walked out of the room, then looked at his brothers that slept peacefully. He tried to stand up, but ended up falling to the ground, pain jolting through his system. He crawled to the key and managed to pick it up behind his back. He unlocked it the cuffs and ripped the piece of tape off his mouth. He rubbed his mouth then looked down at legs, all scared up and bleeding slightly. He sighed and leaned his head on his arms.

…

**Later on**

"Don?" Leo said.

He didn't respond, he just stayed huddled up in the corner.

"What's wrong with him?" Raph asked Leo quietly.

"No idea" Leo answered.

They both saw Mikey kneel down near Don's cell.

"Don?" He said softly.

Don didn't respond.

"Don you're scaring us" Mikey said.

"Don't be" Don replied roughly, "I'm fine"

Mikey stared at him, not knowing what to feel. Mikey looked at Leo and Raph and shrugged. Leo sighed, he signaled Mikey to stop and he began to pace.

"I swear if he keeps us locked in here I'm going to go insane" Raph said, lying down on his bed.

Then they all heard the door open, they looked and saw a slightly muscular man standing there. He slowly walked in and looked around. His long and greasy looking hair hung just near his neck, his red V-neck shirt was torn at the bicep and his black jeans with the studded belt. This guy had rock star written all over him.

"Hey" He said nervously.

"Hey" Leo said back.

"Umm…I'm Trent" He finally said.

"Cool" Leo responded.

"You're the guitarist that Terri was talking about right?" Mikey asked.

"Yep, that's me" Trent said.

"That's amazing" Raph said sarcastically.

Trent nodded and walked to Don's cage, taking the key and sliding it in the hole and unlocking the door.

"You get a bathroom break" Trent said.

Don looked up at him and shook his head, "Come on…You could use it" Trent said.

Don sighed, grabbed onto the cell and lifted himself up, Trent noticed he was having trouble so he entered the cell and wrapped his shoulder around Don, supporting him. Trent and Don went to the door, Trent looked through to see if the coast was clear.

"Ok, we're good, let's go" Trent said as he and Don disappeared from sight.

"Ummm…Was I the only who noticed the scars?" Mikey said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"He had like scars on his legs, his legs were covered with them" Mikey said.

"What the hell is going on?" Raph asked.

….

Trent opened the bathroom door and guided Don inside, once they entered Trent closed and locked the door.

"What are you doing" Don asked roughly.

Trent didn't answer, he walked to the toilet and shut the lid, guiding Don down to sit on it. "Here, take a seat here" He said.

Don sat down and watched as Trent walked over to the sink and opened the counter, pulling out a first aid kit. He opened it and took out the disinfectant and the bandages. He walked back to Don and began to disinfect each scar.

"I know what he did to you" Trent said.

"You do?" Don asked, cringing as the stinging pain emerged.

"Yeah…and he won't stop until you give him what he want's" Trent said.

Don was quiet, "Why do you stay with him?" Don asked.

"Because, we have nowhere else to go, its earthier stay with him where we know it's safe, or go out there and probably die" Trent said.

He had a point, but Don didn't know if Chad was what you call safe, "Wait…How do you know what he did?" Don asked.

Trent stood up, stretched his back and slid his shirt off, revealing a perfectly toned body, he turned around, Don cringed at the sight of the many scars on his back, clearly from a whip.

"Jesus" Don said.

"Yeah…We never saw eye to eye" He said as he slid his shirt back on, "And when we found him, he did some digging around and found out that I've been arrested and convicted" Trent said.

Don froze with that one.

"Don't worry, I'm not like that…what I did was…an accident…and I did my time" Trent said as he began to bandage Don's legs.

Don didn't know whether to ask, but it slipped out, "What did you do"

Trent sighed.

"If you don't want to tell me I understand" Don said quickly.

"No its…it's fine…I was nineteen…and I threw a party at my house, it was just me and my little brother" Don could tell Trent was having a hard time, but he continued, "And in the middle of the party, I thought it would be cool if I brought out my dad's pistol out and show everyone. My friend told me to put it away before anyone got hurt….but I didn't listen. And some punk ass tried to take the gun away from me to be cool, we fought for a second before the gun went off. I turn around and see that I shot my little brother in the chest" Don felt his heart tighten, he saw a tear roll down Trent's eye, "Everyone got scared and left, the neighbors called the police, and I didn't move. I stayed there, holding my dying brother in my arms. Minutes later…he died in my arms"

"Oh god" Don said softly.

"Parents wanted nothing to do with me anymore, sentence to prison for 9 months, I ended up staying for 2 years, my choice. And I met this guy in prison, we ended up becoming really good friends and when we got out, we started a band" Trent finished.

Don didn't know what to say.

"And that bastard made me spill that story, no mercy, threatening to kill me…and when I told him…he didn't believe me and whipped me a few more times…there was nothing else I could do…so I said I murdered someone. He smiled and let me go…and that smile…still haunts me to this day" Trent said.

Don sat on the toilet in silence, waiting for someone to break the silence. Then Trent stood up and held out his hand for Don. "We cool?" He asked.

Don looked at the hand, then at him, smiled and grabbed his hand, "Yeah"

Trent pulled him up and helped him out, "Good…we need to look out for each other now"

….

Don's eyes jerked open, he felt the cold sweats run down his skin. He bolted up and covered his face with his hands. He took deep breaths and uncovered his face. He took one last deep breath before opening his eyes. The light from the window lit the room a bit but not a lot, he looked around confused. Why does he always seem to wake up at this hour? He didn't know, he looked at Mikey's cell and saw him peacefully sleeping in his bed, and then looked in Leo's cell.

His heart dropped.

The bed was empty.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh my god" Don said softly.

He didn't know what to do, so he ran full speed at the cell and slammed against it, "TRENT!" He screamed, waking Mikey and Raph up instantly.

"Don what the hell!" Raph shouted.

"TRENT!" Don screamed, slamming his palms into the cell bars.

"Don what are you doing!" Mikey shouted.

Mikey felt fear quickly run through him as Don continued to scream Trent's name, he didn't know what was going on, but he feared that something bad happened.

"TRENT!" Don screamed again.

Then the door burst open and Trent appeared, pajama pants and leather jacket with no shirt. "What happened?" Trent asked loudly.

"He took Leo!" Don screamed quickly.

Trent looked into Leo's cell, "Oh god" He said softly, then looked out the door, "ANDY! GET THE GUNS" He screamed. He looked back into the cell room, "You three stay here, me and Andy will go get your brother" Trent said.

"I'm going!" Don said.

"Not a good idea, just stay here, we'll bring him back" Trent said, then disappeared from sight. Don pushed on the cell and covered his face, realizing that tears were falling out of his eyes.

"Don, what the hell is going on" Raph asked.

"It's Chad! He took me last night and tortured me for answers" Don screamed.

"He…took you?" Mikey said.

"How did he take you? Aren't you supposed to be ninja?" Raph said.

"He shot me with a tranquillizer dart" Don said.

"Oh god…and he has Leo" Mikey said.

…..

"Here" Andy said as he handed Trent the pistol.

"Come on! We have to hurry" Trent said.

As Trent ran to the door, Terri stopped Andy, "Be careful" She said.

"Always am" Andy replied, then rubbed her head.

"Come on!" Trent said.

Andy ran to the door just as Trent opened it, they looked onto the streets and saw all the zombies that were there look at them. Trent was the first to open fire, he shot the first few zombies that began to run at them.

Andy turned around, "Close and lock this door!" He shouted.

Terri nodded and closed the door, Andy turned back around and shot an incoming zombie in the head. He ran down the stairs and stopped near Trent, "Where to?" He asked.

Trent looked around, shooting incoming zombies.

"There!" He said, pointing at a store a couple blocks down.

"The butcher house?" Andy asked in shock.

"Yes, now let's go" Andy said and they both bolted toward the store, shooting at zombies as they came close.

"So what happened?" Andy asked as they ran, nailing a zombie between the eyes.

"Chad took one of the turtles and is torturing him for answers" Trent said.

Andy shot a zombie in the shoulder before his gun ran out, "Shit" He said and he fumbled with the cartridge. He looked up and saw the zombie about to attack him before he heard a gunshot and the zombie fell sideways. Andy stared in shock, "You ok?" Trent asked.

"Yeah…Yeah fine" Andy pushed the cartridge up into the gun and cocked it.

"Let's go, they're coming" Trent said as more zombies approached.

As they made it to the front of the store, Trent tried to open the door, but it didn't budge.

"Shit, Andy hold them off" Trent shouted.

Andy turned around and opened fire on the incoming zombies. They slowly started crowing around them as Trent slammed his shoulder against the door.

"Trent you need to hurry" Andy said.

Trent cursed and rammed his foot against the door, it swung open and Trent and Andy ran inside. Trent closed the doors and used all his weight to keep the zombies away. "ANDY! Get something to block this door!" He shouted.

Andy quickly looked around for something, he quickly spotted a pipe and grabbed it, ran back to the door and slid it through the door handles. Trent moved back and saw the zombies trying to get through the door.

"How are we going to get back out?" Andy asked.

Trent caught his breath, "Hopefully there's a back door" He said.

Then they instantly heard it, Chad's yells.

"TELL ME WHERE IS IT"

"TALK DAMNIT"

"We need to hurry" Andy said.

"This way" Trent lead the way back behind the counter and thought the doorway, they entered a dark and eerie hallway, the only door open was the one at the end, where the voices were coming from. Trent twitched when he heard the sound of the whip connecting with skin.

"Shhh" Trent said and slowly walked toward the door.

Trent expected to hear the sound of painful screams, but nothing. This scared Trent, it meant he could earthier be dead, or one tough son of a bitch. There was no time for sneaking, he bolted through the door and pointed his gun at Chad.

"Chad! Stop!" Trent shouted.

"Trent? What the fu*k are you doing here?" Chad said, pulling out a gun and pointing it at him.

"Leave the turtle alone" Trent said.

"Why should I listen to a pathetic murder" Chad asked.

"I'm not a god damn murder, now put the fu*king gun down or I'll blow your brains out" Trent said.

"Ok…How about we both put our guns down and talk" Chad said.

Trent didn't want to believe him, but he saw Chad lower his gun, Trent nodded and lowered his.

"Good…now... we can talk" Chad said

Trent watched him, then felt his heart jump when he saw Chad smile and lift the gun up, he closed his eyes and rose his gun up. Then he heard a gunshot go off behind him, Chad dropped his gun and held his hand in pain.

"MY FU*KING HAND" Chad screamed.

Trent walked up to Chad and slammed the butt of his gun into his head, he saw Chad fall sideways and hit the ground. Trent took a deep breath and holstered his gun.

"Jesus Christ" Andy said.

Trent turned around and saw Leo handing by his wrists in the middle of the room. "Oh god" Trent said, he walked up to him and examined his arms and legs, full of scars. Trent looked at his face and his face flushed in shock. He was still alive.

"Can you hear me?" Trent asked.

Leo opened his eyes, "Thank...you" He said hoarsely.

Trent smiled, "You'll be alright"

….

"What's going on mom?" Cliff asked.

"Nothing honey, just…Trent and Andy had to go get something" Sydney reassured, "Terri, when are they getting back?"

"I don't know Sydney, I'm just as worried as you are" Terri said in annoyance.

Sydney but her lip, wanting to ask more questions, but she can tell Terri was annoyed, mostly because it's her brother out there. Sydney held Cliff closer to her, terrified that something bad is going to happen. She glanced at the corner of the room and saw Gary leaning up against the wall.

"You ok Gary?" Sydney asked.

"Wha? Yeah…Yeah I'm fine" Gary said, "Just worried"

"Trent and Andy will be ok" Sydney reassured.

"I'm worried about the turtle too" Gary said.

"Oh" Sydney felt a twinge of discomfort, 'They're turtles! I mean I don't think we should treat them like this, but we shouldn't one hundred percent trust them, I mean, we don't even know what they are or where they came from! They could have started this' She thought.

Gary walked toward Terri, "I'm going to go check on the others" He said.

Terri nodded and Gary walked into the hallway, opened the jail door and walking in.

"Are they back?" Mikey asked quickly.

"Not yet" Gary responded.

"God Damnit" Don said softly.

Gary sighed, "You guys ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're just freaking dandy" Don said.

Raph sighed, "We're alright Gary" He said.

Gary nodded, and then leaned up against the wall.

"There!" Don said, looking out the window, "There they are!" He shouted.

Gary ran out the door and back to the lobby, "They're coming!" Gary said.

"I know" Terri said quickly, looking out the window.

…

Trent lifted Leo up to get in a more comfortable position, then continued to guide him, arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Come on, we're almost there" Trent reassured.

He aimed his gun and shot a zombie right between the eyes.

"Trent!" Andy shouted.

Trent looked behind him and saw zombies coming up fast behind Andy.

"Hurry!" Trent said, quickening his pace.

Andy groaned and tried to quicken his pace, carrying Chad on his shoulders wasn't helping him at all. He clenched his teeth and moved his legs as fast as he could, once they made it to the steps on the police station, he saw Terri open the door, "Hurry!" Terri shouted.

"Take him" Trent said as he gave Leo to Terri and began firing at the zombies. Andy ran in and Trent closed the doors, locking them. Andy dropped Chad on the ground and leaned up against the wall, chest heaving.

"Holy crap I can't believe I did that" Andy said.

Trent nodded, "You did good man" He said. They both walked into the lobby and saw Terri setting Leo down on a bench. Trent stood with his hand crossed, Andy walked up to Terri and wrapped his arms around her.

"I told you everything was going to be ok" Andy said softly.

"What about that?" Sydney added, pointing at the door.

They looked and heard the zombies slamming their hands into the door.

"That door is made out of strong wood, it would take a while for normal hands to get through it" Gary added.

"Hopefully" Trent said.

"What do we do about him?" Terri asked, kicking Chad.

"Gary, go lock him up in the cell and let the others out" Andy said.

"Terri, could you go to the bathroom and grab me the first aid kit so I can patch him up?" Trent asked.

"No problem"

Terri walked into the hallway and Gary walked to Chad and began to drag him to the jail area as Trent knelt down next to Leo, "You ok big guy?" He asked.

Leo inhaled, "I'm hanging in there" Leo said.

"You'll be fine, Terri will get the first aid kit and I'll patch you up" Trent said.

"Trent" Leo said softly.

"Yeah?

"….Thank you…For everything" Leo said.

Trent smiled, "No problem"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Leo felt an odd feeling in his stomach, something wasn't right with this place, the people were ok, but something else was going on, and Leo wanted to know what it was. He sat on his bed and leaned up against the cold rock wall. Trying to keep his eyes open, he thought it was a good idea to pull an all-nighter just to see if anything was really going on. And to make sure his brothers were safe.

He thought of Terri, and her saying that mostly everyone was alright with the turtles, just like that? It made Leo wonder if they had any real trouble about going up top, sure there were going to be people that wouldn't like them, but they would have to live with that. Then he thought of Splinter telling them that the city was not safe. His sooth voice calming them down when they were scared, Leo missed that voice, now all of his thoughts of Splinter were haunted by the sight of him as a zombie. And Mikey sticking the sai through his chest.

Leo felt a tiny tear drop fall from his eye, he quickly wiped it away and sighed. Then he heard the door knob turn, he looked at the door and quickly laid down, pretending to be asleep. He peeked through one eye and saw the door open and someone walk in, someone carrying a rifle of some kind.

Leo began to feel uneasy, he saw the man look around, then instantly noticed who it was, Chad. 'What does he want' Leo thought. Leo felt his skin turn cold when he saw Chad look at him. Chad took the keys and unlocked Leo's cell, then for some reason he took the keys and threw them out the door. Chad moved into the cell and aimed his gun at Leo, Leo took a deep breath, then when he heard the gun shoot the dart, Leo swiftly moved his arm and caught the dart with his two fingers.

Chad looked at him in shock, and then fired another dart. Leo jumped out of bed and hit the dart away with his fist, ran up to Chad and rammed his fist into his jaw. Chad went to aim his rifle, but Leo yanked it out of his hand and smashed the but end of it into Chad's jaw. Chad fell to the floor as Leo threw the rifle to the ground and ran out of the cell.

He wanted to wake his brothers up, he was surprised they were already awake, but if Leo woke them up then they would just sit there in the cell and yell. He needed to unlock there cells. That's why Chad threw them out the door.

Leo quickly ran out the door and looked for the keys, went to pick them up and felt a boot smack into his leg and fall to the ground. He quickly turned around and wrapped his feet around Chad's neck and twisted him around, watching him hit the ground. Leo did a kip-up, landed on his feet and stomped on Chad's chest. He turned around and grabbed the keys, turned around and saw as Chad pointed the rifle and him and pulled the trigger, Leo felt a sharp pain in his plastron. Leo looked down and saw the dart penetrated his plastron.

He pulled it out and threw it to the ground, beginning to feel the effects, but not giving up. He moved past Chad, slamming his foot into his side as he passed. He maneuvered to the door, feeling numb all of a sudden, he ignored it and ran to Raph's cell.

"Ra-" He tried to say, but nothing much came out. He tried to get the key into the hole, but his vision became blurry. Then he felt more stinging pain, looked down and saw two darts in his arm, he looked at Chad in fury, ran at him, feeling him shoot more and more darts into him. Leo wrapped his hands around Chad's neck and threw him to the ground. Leo looked down and saw three darts in his plastron. He didn't even feel like himself, like his insides were melting.

He fell to his knee and tried to lift himself up, looked up and saw Chad standing up, looking down at him.

"Nice try, little turtle" He said, then slammed the butt of his gun into Leo's face.

…..

Leo stretched out his legs just as Trent finished wrapping his legs. He wasn't use to the rough bandages that were tight against his arms and legs, but it beat the whip marks. He looked up just as he saw Don, Raph and Mikey run into the lobby.

"Leo!" Don said as he ran to him and wrapped his arms around, "Thank god"

"You doing ok?" Raph asked, also wrapping his arms around Leo.

"Leo what happened to you?" Mikey asked, waiting his turn to hug Leo.

Leo tried to push his brothers off, but they were tight on him.

"Ok...ok guys, ow" Leo said.

"Oh…Sorry" Don said as he backed off.

Leo took a breath, "I'm fine" He said softly.

"Are you sure?" Raph asked.

"Yeah" Leo answered.

Don turned around to Trent and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you" Don said.

Trent shook his head, "No problem…like I said, we got to look out for each other now" He said.

Don smiled, then it grew silent, then Gary broke the silence, "Well…It's almost 7:00…Breakfast anyone?"

"I'm starving!" Mikey said, "And I know how to make a mean omelet" He said.

"Oh finally…something other than the usual" Andy said.

"Great! Help me with breakfast uhh…."Gary stopped.

"Oh…Michelangelo" Mikey said.

"I'm Michelangelo" Mikey said louder.

Don caught on, "Donatello" He said to everyone.

"Raphael" Raph said.

"Leonardo" Leo said roughly.

"Cool names!" Andy said.

"Renaissances! I like it!" Gary said, "Want to help me with breakfast Michelangelo?" Gary asked.

"Sure! You can call me Mikey by the way" He said.

Raph watched Gary and Mikey walk into the kitchen, then saw Trent walk up to him in the corner of his eye, "Raphael right?" He asked.

"Yep!"

"You seem like a strong dude, would you help me cover the door?" Trent asked.

"Sure" Raph followed Trent to the bookcase and got on his side.

Don watched Raph and Trent lift up the bookcase, then looked at the desk in the corner and saw a computer, he walked up to the computer and looked at it.

"Good luck" Andy said, "Computer's locked"

"Locked huh?" Don said, taking a seat in the chair and cracking his knuckles, he studied the computer, then began pushing keys on the keyboard. Andy walked next to him and observed, watching Don type on the computer quickly.

"Damn! What exactly are you doing?" Andy asked.

"Well I have to break down the fire wall to hack into the system, and this computer isn't the most protective I've seen" Don said.

After a few more seconds, the main screen popped up, "And there you go, unlocked" Don said.

"That's incredible" Andy said.

"Yeah well…You know" Don said, standing up, actually getting a look at him. His short sandy brown hair, thin face and not very built structure, he looks more of the agility type, not the power type.

"So you're like the smart one of the group right?" Andy asked.

"Well we're all pretty smart but I'm the Einstein of the group…and the doctor…mostly" Don responded .

"Cool" Andy said.

Leo took a deep breath as he rubbed his bandages, feeling dull pain roll down his arms.

"You ok?" Terri asked.

"I'll be fine" Leo said truthfully, "I'm just glad that Chad guy is behind bars…were he should be" Leo said.

"You can say that again" Terri sat down next to Leo, "So…what was your idea of getting out of this zombie outbreak" Terri asked.

"I think Mikey and Raph said something about getting on a boat" Leo said.

"Interesting…Me, Andy and Trent were talking about the sewers" Terri said.

"I wouldn't" Leo said quickly.

Terri looked at him, "Why?" She asked. Leo turned his head and looked at her, "The sewer is infested with infected rats" Leo said, "That's why we had to leave"

Terri looked at him, "Rats?" She asked.

"Yup" Leo responded. He looked up in the corner and saw a woman standing with her kid in the corner, glancing at him every couple seconds.

"What's her story?" Leo asked.

"Huh? Oh Sydney, well as you can see she has an eight year old son, Cliff. I think she said her husband was killed and-" Terri wanted to continue, but Leo interrupted, "But why is she glancing us like she were going to hurt her" Leo asked.

"Oh…She told me…it was weird that you guys just happened to show up when a zombie outbreak occurred" Terri said. Leo thought about it, "So she thinks we caused it?" Leo asked.

"Pretty much" Terri responded, leaning back in the wall.

Leo sighed, "Well don't know how we're going to persuade her that we had no cause of this" Leo said. Leo glanced over at Raph and Trent, seeing them barricade the door. Then at Don, who was talking to Andy. Then in the kitchen, seeing Mikey making breakfast with Gary.

For once, Leo felt safe.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Leo ate the last of his omelet before he stood up and stretched, picked up his plate and walked it into the kitchen and set it down in the sink. He turned around and saw his brothers sitting around with the rest of the group, eating, talking, with the exception of Sydney, she talked when she was spoken to. Leo had to find a way to convince her that they were not the bad guy.

We went to walk back to the lobby, but stopped upon entering the hallway, he looked down it and saw a couple doors that he hasn't checked. He looked back at the group, seeing he was unnoticed, and walked down the hallway. Stopped at the first door that was labeled holding cells.

Not happening.

Leo continued to walk down the hallway and stopped at the next door, labeled 'Bathroom'. He shrugged and opened the door, seeing the small one toilet bathroom. He walked in and closed the door, seeing the mirror.

He walked up to it and looked at himself, the dirt on his face, the horror in his eyes. He turned on the water and waved his hands under it, then brought it up to his face, rubbing all the dirt off. Then he heard the door open. He turned around and saw Cliff walking in, then seeing Leo.

"Oh…sorry" Cliff said quickly.

"Oh, its fine, I was just finishing up anyway" Leo responded.

"Oh…Ok" Cliff said.

Leo grabbed a paper towel and wiped his face.

"Are you guys…Human?" Cliff asked.

Leo looked at him, "Not exactly, we're turtles, but with human like qualities" Leo answered.

"Like…a superhero!" Cliff said.

"Kind of" Leo said, throwing the paper towel away.

Cliff looked at him with such excitement, his shaggy black hair almost covering his light blue eyes, thin face going with the tall figure, he was very tall for his age.

"Cause, you guys are like the guys in my comics" Cliff said, digging in his back pocket and somehow pulling out a comic book, turned a couple pages and stopped and showed Leo.

"See! You guys are like superheroes!" Cliff said.

Leo looked at the page that showed this man dressed in all green and wearing a black mask around his eyes, it was actually very similar to them.

Leo laughed, "Yeah I guess we are…but hey…why don't you go show this to Mikey…the orange one, I bet he'll like it!" Leo said.

"Ok!" Cliff said, running out of the bathroom. A couple seconds later he ran back in, "Wait, I had to pee" He said.

Leo laughed and walked out of the bathroom, deciding either to keep walking down the hallway or join the group. He decided to continue down the hallway and see what lies ahead. He stopped at the neck door that was labeled 'Archives'. He opened the door and looked inside, seeing a bunch of filing cabinets and a computer. Don should have fun in here, he went to close the door, but something caught his eye.

A single folder lying next to the computer. He looked at it, wondering what it would be doing, lying out like this. He walked in and closed the door, stepped toward the folder and looked down at it, seeing the name at the top.

'Trent Gibson'

Leo felt his heart beat fast with curiosity, he grabbed the folder and opened it, seeing Trent's picture, a mug shot. Leo's heart beat even faster, he grabbed the first paper and flipped it up, reading the next.

_Name: Trent Gibson  
>Age: 29<br>Arrested twice _

He stopped, "Arrested twice?" Leo said, then continued reading.

_April 13__th__, 2002- Murder  
>August 18<em>_th__, 2010- Possession_

"Murder!" Leo said loudly.

He felt anger bubble up in his chest, he closed the folder and threw it on the desk, "How could I have been so blind" He said softly.

He looked around, "How could I let this guy get too close to us. He's a murder and a drug addict" He said to himself.

But then he remembered when he saved his life, Leo felt his head ache in confusion, "He…save my life…but he…" Leo slumped down in the chair, holding his head in his hands. He didn't exactly know the situation, maybe it was self-defense, maybe he was threatening to kill his family or something and Trent stopped him.

Leo didn't know, but maybe this was something to just drop and forget, everyone makes mistakes, he just hoped he quit with the drugs. Leo stood up and walked out of the room, he glanced at the next door, 'Armory' Pretty self-explanatory. He shook his head and walked back down the hallway, joining the rest of the group. Then he heard tiny laughs coming from the holding cells. His curiosity show up once again as he opened the door, seeing the cell's they were held in, but they were empty, except for one.

He looked and saw Chad sitting on the ground, shaking his head, "What…come to enjoy the view buddy" Chad said.

Leo looked at him in disgust, and then went to walk out, "Leonardo" Chad said. Leo stopped, not wanting to hear anything he said, but his curiosity was killing him. He walked back in and looked at him.

"Close the door" Chad said.

Leo exhaled, knowing he was safe, he pushed the door close and looked at Chad.

"So…No hard feeling?" Chad said.

"Really? You're going to try and beg forgiveness from me?" Leo said.

"Worth a shot" Chad said, "But anyway, I need to tell you something" Chad said.

"And why do I want to listen to anything you say?" Leo asked in hate.

"Cause It's about you're precious Trent" Chad said.

Leo felt his skin turn cold.

"He's not who he says he is…he's a murder" Chad said.

Leo looked at him, not knowing if he was telling the truth, "How would you know"

"Because I'm the cop who arrested him" Chad finally said.

Leo felt his heart drop.

"You should have seen that poor little kid, Trent showed no mercy, prefect shot right between the eyes" Chad said.

"You're lying" Leo said, hoping he was.

"Go ahead and believe that, I'm not the one who's living with the one who murdered his own little brother" Chad said.

Leo felt the bile enter his throat, he grabbed the door knob and pulled the door open, running down the hallway toward the archives, pushed the door open and ran to the folder, picked it up and opened it, flipping through the pages.

_Name of Victim: Jeffrey Gibson  
>Age: 9<em>

"Oh god" Leo said softly. Then continued reading.

_Arresting officer: Chad Ovet_

Leo dropped the folder in shock, Chad was telling the truth, Trent was a murder. He felt a wave of terror wash over him. He rushed out of the door and looked down the hallway, seeing Don walk into the kitchen with Trent. Horror hit him as he ran down the hallway and stopped in front of the kitchen. Don and Trent turned around and looked at him.

"There you are Leo! Where have you been" Don asked.

Leo felt a lump in his throat, he couldn't speak, seeing Trent standing next to Don.

"You ok Leo?" Don asked.

Leo coughed, "Yeah...just…I did some looking around" Leo finally answered "What…What are you guys doing?" Leo asked.

"Dishes" Trent answered.

Leo felt sudden anger hit him, "S-Sounds fun" Leo said, staring Trent down.

Don turned around and joined Trent. Leo stood there, not taking his eyes off of Trent. Then he felt as someone stopped next to him.

"You ok Leo?" Raph asked softly. Noticing that his older brother was giving Trent a death stare.

"I'm fine Raph" Leo said with a serious tone.

"Ok" Raph said quickly then backed off. He went to join Mikey and Gary, but turned around and saw Leo, staring at Trent, like a lion hunting a deer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cliff held the comic book in his hands as he walked over to where Mikey sat, holding a book in his hand and looking very bored. "Whatcha reading?' Cliff asked as he took a seat next to him. Mikey jumped at the sudden question, then turned the book around and looked at it and chuckled, "The police officer training guide".

"Sounds boring" Cliff said, Mikey set the book down on the bench, "It is" He said. Cliff laughed, then pulled out the comic book, "I was told you might like this" Cliff said. Mikey's face lit up like a kid on Christmas day, s huge grin formed on his face, "No way!" He said.

"Yeah, I have tons more in my back pack" Cliff said.

Mikey looked at him with joy, "Oh my god! I need to start hanging out with you more often" Mikey said, looking at the comic. Cliff smiled, knowing that one of these turtles like him. Cliff knew that they all liked him, but hearing one of them say it felt good. He leaned in closer and read the comic with Mikey.

Then a large voice broke the silence, "Cliff!" Sydney almost roared.

"Yeah?" Cliff said innocently.

"What are you doing?" She shouted.

"I was just sharing one of my comics with Mikey" Cliff said softly.

"Come here right now!" She commanded.

Cliff hung his head and stood up, Mikey handed the comic book back to Cliff, but Cliff pushed to toward him, "You keep it, I've read it a thousand times already" Cliff said.

Mikey looked down at the comic, then back up at Cliff, "Thanks little dude"

Cliff smiled then hung his head as he walked back to his mom. Mikey felt sorry for the kid, he looked back down at the comic, and then all of a sudden a large shadow casted over the comic, Mikey looked up and saw Sydney standing over him.

"What did you tell my son?" She shouted.

"Nothing!" Mikey said quickly.

"Why do you have one of his comics?" Sydney continued shouting.

"He gave it to me" Mikey said back.

"Don't lie to me" She snatched the comic out of his hands, "Stay away from my son"

Mikey felt his heart grow heavy as Sydney walked away, he looked at the kitchen and saw Don, Trent, Leo, and Raph looking at Sydney. Leo started walking toward her, But Raph held him back.

"I got this" Raph said, walking toward Sydney.

"Raph" Mikey said, trying to stop him, but it was too late.

"Hey!" Raph said.

Sydney looked up at him, face as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Why were you just yelling at my brother?" He asked loudly.

"He took my son's comic book" Sydney said.

"I gave it to him mom" Cliff said from behind.

Sydney turned around and looked at Cliff, "You gave it to him?" She asked.

"Yeah…He likes comic books and so I gave him one of mine" Cliff said.

Sydney looked at him, then glanced at Mikey, "Is this true?"

Mikey nodded his head, not able to speak. Sydney turned around and threw the comic book at Mikey, then went to walk out of the room. Mikey didn't react quick enough and the comic book slapped him in the face. Mikey expected Raph to go and kick her ass, but it wasn't Raph.

He turned and saw Terri walk up to Sydney and pulled her hair, "Just because you don't like someone doesn't give you the right to treat them like animals" Terri said.

"Get off of me you bitch" Sydney roared, the next thing everyone heard was the sound of a hand painfully connecting with someone's cheek. Sydney yelped and held his cheek in surprise, she looked around at everyone that looked at her. She frowned in anger and grabbed Cliff's arm, walking down the hallway and disappearing from sight.

Mikey blinked a couple times to make sure that what just happened actually happened, he looked around at everyone, Raph was in shock, but angry, Leo just looked plain angry, Don and Trent both looked surprised, Gary shook his head and Andy went up to Terri, calming her down.

Mikey grabbed the comic book and looked down at it, front page wrinkled and torn slightly. Then Don and Trent walked in, Don trying to calm down Raph and Trent walked to Mikey.

"You ok there Mikey?" Trent asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine" Mikey said, not looking at Trent, he was to focused on Leo, his face seemed ready to kill, eyes like a hawk, hardcore staring at Trent.

"Don't worry about her, she's just scared and confused" Trent said.

"Yeah" Mikey said.

Trent went to say something else, but instead Leo's voice was heard, "Mikey! Can you come here for a second" Leo asked .

Mikey looked at him in confusion, then stood up and walked toward him. Leo watched him and saw Raph about to walk away in the corner of his eye.

"Raph! Stay here" Leo commanded.

Raph turned around and stared in confusion at Leo, Don felt frightened somehow at Leo's sudden attitude. When they all gathered, Leo waved his hand to get them farther in the kitchen and away from eat shot. Then Leo said softly.

"I want everyone to be on guard, I don't want any of you leaving my sight, I want to know where you are every hour of the day, got it?" Leo said in a serious tone.

The three of them felt the same thing, fear and confusion, but they each nodded their head and Leo walked out, Raph soon followed, but Mikey and Don stayed behind.

"What was that all about?" Mikey asked.

"I have no idea…but I'm scared to find out" Don said.

Gary watched everyone do their own thing in silence, he sighed, the tension in the group was rising rather quickly. He shook his head and stood up, walking toward Raph.

"You doing ok sir?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah…peachy" Raph said.

"I know what it's like seeing one of your brothers being yelled at…it's not a great feeling" Gary said.

Raph was silent, it seemed like Gary was the only sane one here. Andy didn't seem to be starting any trouble either. But everyone else was just a ticking time bomb waiting to happen. Trent stared at everyone, Raph and Gary, Mikey and Don, Terri and Andy, and then Leo, just sitting there. He seemed to be very on edge lately, like something was bothering him.

He sighed and walked into the hallway, away from everyone. He stopped in front of the holding cells and felt a sharp and sudden anger boil inside. He shook his head and continued down the hallway, hearing soft and muffled sobs coming from the bathroom. He wanted to go inside to try and calm her down, but then he thought that wasn't such a good idea.

He continued on down the hallway and stopped in front of the door marked 'Archives'. HE pressed his ear against the wood to see if he could hear anyone inside. He heard nothing and proceeded to grab the door knob and twist it open. He pushed it and the door swung open, he looked inside the empty room filled with filing cabinets.

He walked inside and looked around, then his eyes stopped at the single folder resting on the table. He felt his heart hammer inside his chest as he walked up to it and saw his name on the top. He grabbed the top fold and waved the folder open. He instantly saw his picture, the mug shot he received when he was arrested for possession. A crime he wasn't even the blame for, he didn't know why he held on to that package, he should have gotten rid of It, but instead he got himself 6 months in jail, mainly because of his previous offenses.

He flipped the first page up and instantly saw his little brother's name.

_Jeffery Gibson_

He felt a tear instantly leave his eye without realization, he chuckled and wiped it away. Not knowing why he started tearing up. Memories of him and his younger brother flashed in his head, it wasn't much, there was always a huge age difference between them, they always got into fights, but they still loved each other. And then seeing him with a bullet hole in his head, that sight haunted him. He shook the thought away and picked up the folder and walked to the filing cabinet, stuffing it in a random spot.

He closed the filing cabinet and sighed, he rushed out of the archives room and into the armory. He opened the door and saw the huge room full of guns. He walked in and simply picked up a pistol, grabbing hunks of ammunition and stuffing it in his pockets. He took a breath and stepped out of the armory, looking at the end of the hallway and seeing the emergency exit.

He walked up to it, it was locked from the outside, but Andy found out how to disengage the alarm when it opened. They never tried it, but he hoped it worked. He closed his eyes, but his lip, and carefully pushed the door open, he instantly felt the cool air hit him. He opened his eyes and saw he was faced with the great out door. Zombies turned and looked at him. Trent smiled.

He carefully closed the door and made sure it was close, upon turning back around, he saw the zombies slowly made their way toward him. Which confused him, weren't they running before? He didn't know…but he answered his question with a gun, pulling the trigger and watching the first zombie tumble to the ground.

He aimed his gun at the other zombie that was close by and shot the gun, first bullet hitting the zombies shoulder, then the next directly in the eye. He walked down the stairs and calmly walked down the sidewalk, taking in the beautiful morning air. He looked and saw a zombie stumbling toward him, the lady with the nice dress, well was a nice dress tumbled closer and closer to him.

He saw the fresh bite on his arm, poor thing probably didn't even see it coming. He lifted his gun and pointed it at her, "its better this way" He said softly, then pulled the trigger. Her head jerked back as she began to fall, the sound of meat hitting the ground made Trent cringe.

He then heard the sound of low growls behind him, turned around and saw two zombies charge out. He yelped and quickly backed away from them, back of his foot hitting the recently re-killed girl. He fell back and hit the ground hard, after recovering, he stared up at the zombies in horror, but he watched as they knelt to the ground and began tearing at the girl that Trent recently killed. He backed away slowly and continued to watch in confusion and amazement as they ripped into the girl and stuffed handfuls of meat into their mouths. He guessed any meat did for the zombies. He didn't complain.

He quickly backed away and lifted himself up, running the opposite direction, but then felt as something gross hit him. The smell was enough to make him vomit, but being this close to one was awful. The zombie wrapped his fingers around Trent's bicep and drew his face closer to his, he pushed the zombie away, wanting to get his face away from any part of his skin, but also trying his best to get rid of that stench.

He looked the zombie in the eye, trying to peel him off of his bicep, then a large bang roared through the air and he felt warm blood cover his face, he blinked a couple times noticing the zombie's head was completely gone, replaced with dead pieces of skin hanging from his neck and what was left of his head.

The zombie fell to the ground and Trent stared in shock, then he heard small yells, "Hey dumbass! Pay attention!"

Trent looked up at the building, surprised to see a kid in the window, holding a large sniper rifle.

"What the?" Trent said, then turned around and saw more and more zombies coming toward him, he wanted to run back to the police station, but a crowd of zombies blocked the way.

"Shit!" Trent said, then heard the kid scream again.

He looked at the window and saw the kid wasn't there, instead he was on the bottom floor, door open and signaling Trent inside. Trent didn't argue, he ran full speed toward the door. The kid slammed the door when Trent skidded to a stop inside.

"Help me!" The kid shouted.

Trent looked then slammed his weight toward the door. The kid ran to the corner and grabbed a pipe, then slid the pipe through the handle. Trent and the kid stepped back, catching their breath. Trent knew he was screwed, the door wasn't going to hold, he had only a pistol, and no one knew he was here.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Don stepped out of the bathroom and stretched his neck, hearing two cracks erupt. He groaned and started walking down the hallway, but then stopped, feeling anger bubble up in his stomach. He looked at the door next to him, labeled 'Holding Cells'. He knew Leo wouldn't approve, and he seemed to be a bit over protective lately, but Don wanted answers.

He looked to see if anyone was watching him, the only person that knew Don went to the bathroom was Mikey, so he would just think that I was in there for a longer amount of time. Don took a deep breath and opened the door, walked in and quietly shut it behind him.

He instantly saw Chad in Leo's old cell, laying on the bed and looking up, an empty bowl lying next to him. Chad looked at him and Don felt anger boiling.

"What do you want?" Chad said roughly.

…..

Leo walked into the kitchen and looked around, his fear started to rise. He walked back into the lobby and saw Mikey sitting on the bench, reading the comic book, Sydney and Cliff sitting in the corner. Gary, Terri, and Andy playing cards and Raph near the door, practicing his ninja skills.

Leo walked up to Raph, "Raph, you see Don anywhere?" He asked.

"Last time I saw him he was sitting next to Mikey…why?" Raph stopped practicing and looked at Leo.

Leo turned around, not answering his question and walked to Mikey, Raph felt his curiosity beam up and followed Leo. "Mikey, where's Donny?" Leo asked.

Mikey looked up at him, "He said he was going to the bathroom"

Leo looked down the hallway and quickly walked to the door of the bathroom, he tapped his knuckles on the door, waited, hearing nothing. He grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open. His heart dropped when he saw the bathroom was empty.

…

Trent stared at the door as the zombies piled onto it and caved it inward. He turned to the kid, "What are we going to do?" He asked.

"My apartment is upstairs, we can hide out there until the zed's die down" The kid answered.

"Zeds?"

"It's what my dad called them before he died" The kid said.

Trent felt his heart squeeze, "Oh…Sorry"

"No biggie, let's get upstairs" The kid commanded as he began to run up the stairs. Trent followed him until they ran into a room. The kid closed and locked the door, Trent walked to the window and looked outside, the police station was not too far, but there were a lot of zombies around. Trent cursed under his breath.

….

"How does it feel?" Don said darkly, "Being locked up like a caged animal"

"There's only one difference, you're the animal, and I'm the human here" Chad said.

"Human's don't torture other humans for questions" Don said.

"Then you must not be smart enough to see what this world really is" Chad said.

Don looked at him with confusion, "What are you talking about"

"This world…we used to run it….humans use to run this world…we use to have laws, rules. But now none of that matters anymore…"

…..

"Where the hell is Don?" Leo shouted as he walked into the lobby.

"I haven't seen him lately" Terri answered quickly.

"Have you checked everywhere?" Andy asked.

"He's not in the archives" Mikey walked back into the lobby.

"Holding cell's?" Terri suggested.

"I don't see why he would" Leo said.

"Maybe he went with Trent!" Gary added.

Leo felt his skin turn cold, "Where did Trent go?"

"I don't know, I saw him walk out of the emergency exit like ten minutes ago" Gary said.

Leo froze, what if Don did go with him? Leo turned and walked down the hallway, Raph ran to him, "Leo what are you doing?" He asked loudly.

"Getting out brother back" He shouted as he kicked the emergency door open and walked out, "Stay here! I'll be back" Leo said, unsheathing his swords and walking down the stairs.

…..

"So you think that just because there are no more rules left in our society that you can do whatever the hell you want to anyone?" Don shouted.

"I do whatever it takes to survive, I don't care who gets hurt along the way" Chad said.

"So touching me, Trent, And Leo was for survival?" Don asked.

"I tortured you because you shoes not to answer my questions easily, I said I wanted to ask you guys a questions and you shooed me off, so I decided to do it my way to get answers, you four have been hiding out all your life, so it must have been a damn good hiding spot" Chad said.

"Why does it matter" Don asked.

"Because if you guys managed to hide from humans for years, then it must be great for staying away from zombies" Chad said.

"You…You tortured us so you can escape the zombies" Don asked softly.

Chad slid off his bed and walked up to the cage, "I do…what I need to…to survive…but hey, this isn't half bad, you know. Because when the zombies break through that door, I'm the safe one. The zombies well never be able to get through the cell" Chad said.

"And how do you know that the zombies are going to break through that door?" Don asked.

Chad smirked and laid back down in his bed, "It's just a matter of time my friend"

….

Trent moved away from the window and looked at the kid, "You ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine" The kid said, "You look familiar"

"I get that a lot" Trent said, looking at the kid, really skinny, , to the point where you could see his ribs, Dark skin, long, curly black hair pushed away from his face. "What are you doing up here all by yourself?" Trent asked.

"Been taking care of myself up here since the zeds took over" Said the boy.

Trent was about to question Zed's again, but didn't, "Where's your parents?" He asked.

"Mom died couple years back, dad went to work couple days ago before this, never heard from him again, little sister is in the back sleeping" said the boy.

Trent looked behind him and saw a little girl lying in bed, eye's closed. The boy stuck out his hand, "Josh" He said. Trent took the hand, "Trent"

"Trent, OH I know you, you played in that band!" Josh said.

"Yeah that's me…exactly how old are you two" Trent asked.

"I'm twelve, Kyra is nine" Josh said.

Trent thought about it for a minute, "Well you two cannot stay here by yourself" Trent said.

"Where else are we supposed to go?" Josh asked.

"Me and my group are held up in that police station" Trent said, "I'll take you back there once the zombies die down a little, maybe at night where we can sneak" Trent said.

"Yeah…ok…I better wake up my sister so she won't get scared to see you" Josh said.

…

Once Leo hit the ground level, he slashed the first zombie's neck, decapitating it. He began to run as he slashed each zombie as he passed, one in the throat, one in the chest, turned around then sliced his neck, one in the feet, making him fall to the ground. He stopped in the middle of the street.

"DON!" He called out, turning around swiftly.

…

Trent sighed and glanced out the window, his eye's widened when he saw Leo in the street. He shot up and ran to the window, "Leo!" Trent yelled from the window.

Leo looked up in the direction of the voice and saw Trent looking out a window, his skin turned cold, anger filled up in his body. He slashed a nearby zombie and started running toward the entrance of the apartment complex.

"Who's Leo?" Trent heard Josh asked, holding his little sisters hand.

"He's a friend from the police station" Trent thought about it, "Josh come here"

Josh walked to him and listened, "Ok…This Leo guy might come up here…if he does…don't be alarmed"

"Why would I be alarmed?" Josh asked.

"Well…he's not really…human" Trent said.

"He's an ALIEN?" Kyra said loudly.

"I don't think so…he might just be genetically mutated…I don't know the whole story…just…don't get scared" Trent said.

Josh laughed, "Look at it outside"

Trent looked out and saw the many zombies roaming the streets, "Nothing scares me anymore" Josh said softly.

….

Don stared in frustration at Chad, knowing that part of what he's saying is true. He just didn't want to believe him because of what he did. Don turned to the door and walked out, he looked down the hallway and saw Mikey, Raph, Terri and Andy near the emergency exit.

"Don?" He heard a voice say, turned around and saw Gary looking at him.

"What's going on?" Don asked.

"Oh no" Gary said, "Guys!"

Mikey and Raph looked and saw Don standing near Gary. The color left Raph's face, "Christ" He said as he pushed the emergency door open. He looked out and called Leo's name, no response.

Don walked up and met Mikey halfway, "What's going on?" Don asked.

"Where have you been?" Mikey said seriously.

"Uhm…bathroom" Don said.

"Don't give me that, Leo thought you went with Trent so he went out looking for you" Mikey said.

"What! Well where's Trent?" Don asked.

"No one knows" Mikey said.

Don looked in horror as Raph called Leo's name, He ran to the door and looked outside.

"Don where were you?" Andy asked.

"Uhm…sleeping" Don answered.

"SHIT, he's not out there" Raph said.

…..

Leo noticed the crowd of zombies in front of the complex and felt his heart pound with fear, but if Don's up there, he needed to get thought it. He ran full speed at it and wildly moved his arms through the crowd, severed limbs going all over the place, he felt the blood splatter all over his skin as he trampled his way through the crowd.

He felt the zombie's hands brush against his skin, which made him freak out and start to move his arms faster. Gently sliding his blade through each zombie's neck and head. He felt the wall come up fast and ran into the door, he quickly turned around and cleared some zombies away from him to get the door open.

He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He turned around and thrust his blade into a zombie's throat, killing him. As the zombie fell to the ground, the other zombies knelt down near him and started tearing the zombie to pieces. Leo cringed and faced the door, noticing the door was only wood, took his sword and stuck it through the door, maneuvering it down and sliding it out. He placed a good kick to the middle of the door. The door blasted inside the complex and landed with a thud on the ground.

He ran inside and noticed that the zombies were following him. He looked around for anything that could help him. He saw the stairs and ran to them, quickly shutting the door behind him and saw the stairs were wooden. Then he got the idea.

He quickly ran up the stairs and sliced through the first six stairs. Once he made it to the turn, he watched as the door swung open and the zombies started piling into the stair well, the crowd stopped and rose their hands, unable to get up to Leo.

Leo smirked and quickly ran up the stairs, "TRENT!" He shouted. He looked down a hallway and saw Trent sticking his head out of a door.

"Leo!" Trent said surprised.

Leo walked up to him, grabbed him by the neck of the collar and threw him into the room, "Where is he?" He said loudly.

Trent scramble to his feet, unable to process what just happened, "What" Was all he could say.

"Where is Don!" Leo shouted.

"Don? How the hell am I supposed to know" Trent said loudly.

"Stop lying, I want my brother back" Leo shouted.

"I don't know where Don is! Last time I saw him he was sitting with Mikey" Trent said truthfully.

Leo was quiet, breathing heavily, he turned his head and noticed two small children in the corner, clearly scared.

"D-Don…Don didn't come with you" Leo asked softly.

"No…I came alone" Trent said.

Leo felt his heart drop, if Don wasn't here, then where was he? That and the fact that he's here, and no way to get out.

….

"Do you see him?" Mikey asked Raph.

"I…I don't see him…I lost him in the crowd" Raph's voice seemed shaken.

"He'll….he'll come back right?" Mikey asked, feeling his heart slowly turn to stone.

"Of course he will…he's Leonardo…he…he can get out of anything" Raph said, then slid out his sai, "I'm going to go get him"

"No!" Mikey said as he pulled him back, "I don't want to lose you to" Mikey shouted.

"We didn't lose Leo! He's out there, he's just….he's just lost" Raph said.

Don felt like an atomic bomb went off in his chest, Leo was out there and it's his entire fault, he watched as Mikey started to tear up, Raph kept looking out of the door, and Terri and Andy looked at a loss of words.

"Oh god" Raph said.

"What!" Mikey said.

Raph looked outside and saw the many zombies that were kneeling down near something and eating it. There was no one else out there, it could only be one person.

Raph slammed the door and buried his face into his hands, hyperventilating.

"Raph! What's wrong!" Mikey shouted.

Raph removed his hands, and looked at Mikey, then Terri and Andy, then Don.

"He's…" Raph didn't need to finish. Mikey burst out into tears, wrapping his arms around Raph and burying his face into his shoulder. Terri gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh my god" Andy muttered under his breath.

Don felt his heart break into two. He felt his legs grow numb, he sprinted down the hallway, into the bathroom and slammed the door closed. Locking it. He covered his mouth and backed away from the door, not wanting to believe any of it. He leaned up against the wall and slid down to the floor, covering his face with his hands. Sobbing hard.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Oh man! I haven't updated this story in awhile! Not Cool!**_

_**Anyway here you go! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Leo watched in rage as Josh walked into the living room and handed a plate of food to Trent. Trent smiled, the same smile he always smiled, the pretty boy, girls faint when they see it type of smile. But not to Leo, The smile sickened Leo. It was probably the smile that he held when he mercilessly killed that boy. Josh left the room to go and talk to his sister, Trent took a bite of his sandwich and looked up at Leo.

"You ok?" Trent asked in an innocent voice.

"Yeah" Leo said quickly, "I'm fine" His voice sounded dark and full of anger.

"Why did you come here again?" Trent asked, setting his plate down and crossing his legs.

"Does it matter" Leo said in a dark tone.

Trent looked at him, surprised, "Whoa…dude chill out"

Leo stood up in rage, "Don't tell me to chill out" He spat out.

Leo walked to the window and placed his head against the cold glass and looked outside, the massive crowd of zombies were crowding around the apartment and police station. He sighed, hoping his brothers were ok, he didn't even know where Don was. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down.

"Leo?"

"What" Leo snapped.

Trent walked up to him and looked out the window, "Listen…I know that you're doing this for your brothers, and I understand that you would do anything for them…I know what it was like…always having someone to take care of" Trent said.

Leo wanted him to stop, but he let him continue.

"Me and my brother were closer then I don't know what…we did everything together, and with my mom always working, I literally had to raise him by myself…my dad went to prison and died when I was a kid, and like I said, my mom was never around…and…one day…fate decided to take him away…leaving me alone" Trent said finally.

Leo felt his heart beating, not in rage…but in pity.

"That's when I started getting into bad stuff…I started doing drugs-"

Leo felt his skin turn cold.

"Grabbing prostitutes…waste my money away. Then after I was arrested for possession…I spent some time in jail…thinking to myself…what have I done all my life?"

Leo thought about saying something, but stayed silent.

"Then I got out of prison, cleaned myself up, and started a band…So I know what it's like to have a brother you really care about…you'll almost go through anything just to get them safe…but just know…you're not alone here" Trent finished.

Leo stared at a zombie walking around the street, taking in all of Trent's words. The zombie bent down and started chewing furiously on dead zombie. Leo wanted to ask questions, but he thought that might have been crossing the line. But it's worth a try.

"What happed to your brother?" Leo asked.

Trent sighed.

"You don't have to-"

"No…It's fine" Trent said, "I was throwing a party…and I-"

Trent was interrupted by loud and powerful cry. Leo and Trent looked behind them and saw Josh run into his sister's room.

"What wrong?" They heard Josh say.

Kyra continued to scream and cry. They both stood frozen, unknowing of what to do.

"Don't look, just don't look" Josh said.

"What happened?" Trent asked.

"She…She saw a zombie…it used to be her best friend" Josh said.

"Oh god" Leo said softly.

"Don't worry, I got this" Trent said, patting Leo on the shoulder and walking past him and into the room. Leo followed and saw Kyra in Joshes hands, crying hard. Trent instantly went to the little girl and comforted her. Leo looked at the window and walked to it, looking outside, he saw a bunch of zombies, but in the middle, his eye's connected with a little girl, no older then 9, long blonde hair, large bite in her neck, limping with a twisted ankle.

Leo's heart cringed, he looked at Trent and saw him looking at the girl to, holding Kyra in his arms.

"Close it" Trent said.

Leo nodded and pulled the blind down. Sighed, and walked out of the room.

His head was full of confusion, not knowing where Don is, and Trent. He was arrested for murder, but he said his brother died, maybe…maybe he was framed or something. I mean Chad isn't the best source for the truth. Leo sighed and leaned his head against the glass, staring at the zombie chewing on the other.

…

Andy leaned over to Terri, "This is depressing" He said softly.

"Andy! They just lost they're brother, of course they're going to be like this" Terri said loudly but without letting anyone hear them.

Andy looked up and saw Raph sitting on a chair that he dragged in front of the window, just sitting there and staring out at the zombies. Mikey was lying down on the bench, facing the wall. Don was still in the bathroom. No one has been able to get him out for about an hour.

"Should I say something?" Andy asked.

"Too late now" Terri said, pointing to Raph.

Andy looked and saw Gary walking up to him.

"Hello sir" Gary said, stopping next to him.

Raph looked up at him, "Sup" He said roughly.

"Now…I know you don't want to talk to anyone right now, but lend me yer ears for a second" Gary said.

Raph didn't respond, but wanted him to continue.

"Now, being in war, I was surrounded by death mostly all my life…I've seen a lot of my friends die, a lot of people didn't know die, people I didn't like die"

"How is this helping?" Raph asked.

"My point, is death is something that no one should ever get used to, and no one will. I know you're going through a tough time right now, but you're not going through it alone, you have Donatello and Michelangelo…I'm assuming that Leonardo was the oldest? And you're the next?" Gary asked.

Raph inhaled, "Yeah" He said softly.

"Well, now you're the oldest, and you have to look after you're brothers" Gary said.

Raph nodded and continued looking out the window, Gary's words struck strings in his heart, making him want to break down, but not yet.

"Let's get off this subject…Now how about that story you were saving for me? I bet that will cheer you right up" Gary said.

Raph sighed, "Alright I guess…Well…one day, the four of us we're in the lair…our home…and of course, Me and Leo got into an argument, and my anger almost got out of control, I was so mad at him that I just wanted to scream, but instead I ran out of the lair and decided to go for a run to let off some steam…Then out of nowhere, a bunch of foot ninja's ambushed me"

"Foot ninja's?" Gary asked.

"They were the ninjas working for our arch nemesis…anyway they ambushed me and I fought the best I could. And I was putting up a good fight, but then more and more came and I was over outnumbered. One good smack in the head with a Bo staff was all it took to get me down. I hit the ground and saw the ninja's starting to crowd over me, planning on ending me. Then Leo…He came and fought off the rest of the ninja's, while I was still on the ground. And when the ninja's ran away, he carried me back to the lair. After that I was laying in my bed resting and Leo walking into my room, asking if I was ok. I asked him, how did you know I was going to get ambushed…he said he didn't…that he followed me, so I asked why he followed me" Raph closed his eyes, feeling tears begin to fall, he inhaled sharply, "He said…he said he always followed me…that whenever I went out…he always followed me" Raph buried his head in his hands, sobbing. Gary placed a hand on his shoulder, "No matter what happened, he was there behind me, no matter what I did, he always followed me….and I…I asked him why…and…and he said…he said he didn't want me going alone…that he was always there for me, that he…he never wanted me to be…to be alone"

Raph wrapped his arms around Gary and buried his face into his shoulder, crying furiously in his shoulder. "I miss him…I miss him so much" Raph said.

"I know…I know" Gary said, patting Raph's shoulder.

….

Mikey heard Gary talking to Raph, saying something about being in war and seeing death normally. Mikey didn't listen, he was too upset to even think.

"Mikey?"

Mikey opened his eyes, startled at first, but then looked and saw Cliff standing near him.

"You ok?" Cliff asked

"Uhh..Yeah…yeah I'll be fine" Mikey lied.

"Can I sit?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah…sure" Mikey moved and sat up straight, watching Cliff sitting next to him.

"Isn't your mom going to freak out if she saw you talking to me" Mikey asked.

"She's sleeping, but I don't care what she says, I mean she's my mom and I love her, but I enjoy talking to you" Cliff said.

Mikey smiled, but it didn't hide the fact that his heart was broken into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry about your brother" Cliff said.

Mikey sighed, "Yeah" He took his arm and wiped his nose, "Me too"

"If it helps you feel better…at least he's happy"

Mikey didn't expect this, "How is he happy?"

"He doesn't have to live like this anymore…he doesn't have to be scared, or worried, or alone…is uhh…is anyone else you know up there with him?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah…Yeah my father" Mikey answered.

"See…now he's with your dad…him and your dad can hang out and be happy together" Cliff said.

Mikey smiled, "Thanks kid"

"No problem" Cliff said

Mikey then heard something that made him turn his head, seeing Raph crying in Gary's shoulder. He felt what was left of his heart squeeze and crumble. He broke down, instantly covering his face from the incoming tears.

"Don't cry" Cliff said softly, "It'll be ok"

"I'm…I'm sorry" Mikey said in between cries.

Mikey looked at Raph and saw Raph looking back at him. They instantly stood up and hugged, crying in each other's shoulders.

…..

"I…I don't even know what to say" Andy said softly, watching the two brothers crying in each other's shoulder.

"I can't watch anymore" Terri said, standing up and walking in the kitchen, trying to hide the fact that she's crying.

Andy sighed, Raph had someone to talk to, Mikey had someone to talk to, but Don didn't. Andy shook his head, stood up and walking into the hallway. He stopped near the bathroom and took a deep breath, he tapped his knuckled on the door.

No response.

He tried again, "Don? Can we talk?"

Still no response.

Andy felt like he needed to talk to him. But there was no way to get him out. He sighed and walked away from the door, disappointed.

….

Leo leaned his head against the wall and looked up at the window, seeing the dark sky lingering over the horizon. He looked back down and saw Trent sitting on the floor across from him, Kyra sleeping in his lap. Josh was talking to us, but he fell asleep over in the corner, leaving just Leo and Trent, sitting on the floor across from each other.

Leo felt the effects of sleep come over him, he felt his eye lids slowly drop over his eyes, but he shot them back open at the sound of Trent's voice.

"Is it weird that I like this life better?"

Leo was taken back with the question, "I beg your pardon"

"This life…I don't mean to sound weird but I like this one better" Trent answered.

"What do you mean life?" Leo asked kind of confused.

"The life I had before…the one filled with bad choices, drugs and alcohol…I felt horrible…Like…I wish I could have taken it all back and restarted…but in this life…I feel like I have a second chance, to do better…this group is the only thing I have…and I sure as hell won't give it up" Trent said.

Leo looked at him, "But…but in this life, all we do in run, hide, survive and live in fear…is that actually better than the last life?" Leo asked.

Trent was silent, "I don't know…I mean…I guess I just-"

At that moment, they both heard a huge thump, they both jumped and looked at the direction of where the bump came from.

The window.

"What the hell was that?" Trent asked quietly.

Leo looked at him and saw that Josh had been awaken and staring at the window as well. Kyra jumped out of Trent's lap and ran to Josh. Leo looked back at the window and stared out into the night sky, fearing what made that thump.

Leo slowly stood up and looked out the window, upon seeing nothing, he walked closer and closer. He stepped closer, placed his hand on the window and looked outside.

He looked at the moon, seeing its eerie white glow. Then he noticed something out in the distance, a small object, getting closer and closer. Leo's eye's jerked open as the object burst through the window, sending glass shards everywhere and sending Leo to the ground. He recovered and looked around swiftly, looking around the room for anything unusual.

He looked at Trent, seeing him looking at something up on the ceiling, the same went for Kyra and Josh, staring up at something. Leo followed their glances and looked. A hawk was perched up on the dressed, looking down at them, feathers soaked in blood, beak razor sharp, eye's giving off a red menacing glare.


	14. Chapter 14

_**WOOO! Guess what i have! A new chapter! I recently got back into my obsession with zombies and wanted to continue this story. I want to finish it and will try my hardest, cause i still have tons of ideas for this story. Well here ya go! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I don't own TMNT**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"Don?" Raph shouted, slamming his fist on the door, "Open the door! You're freaking us out!"

After a second of no response, he grunts and leaves the door, walking into the lobby. "Anything?" Mikey asked. "Nope" Raph responded with a sigh. Mikey sighs in sadness, he turned back to his bench and sat down, rubbing his head.

"There has to be a way" Terri protested.

"I'm all ears princess" Raph grunted.

"I'm not a princess" Terri shouted.

"Don't go hostile on me" Raph fought back.

"Please!" Sydney roared. "Let's not go off on each other"

Everyone fell quiet, Raph grunted and rubbed his chin. "Now we need to establish what our actual problems here are" Mikey suggested.

"Well we're surrounded by zombies" Andy added, "Trent is gone, Don isn't talking and Chad is still alive"

"Ok, now what can we do to resolve those problems" Mikey asked.

"This kid watched too much Dr. Phil" Raph added, Mikey slugged him in the shoulder.

"I don't know about Trent" Terri said.

"All Don needs it time" Andy claimed.

Mikey nodded and closed his eyes, not wanting to think of Leo. But it seemed it's all that was on his mind.

…

Leo's heart raced at the sight of the bird, his eye's zoomed from the hawk, to Trent, to Josh. They both sat there as well, staring at the bird. Then Trent's eyes slowly moved to Leo's, then whispered softly, "Don't…move….a muscle"

Leo nodded softly, then looked back at the bird. It just sat there, minding its own business. Then it abruptly screeched with a profound sound that made Josh and Kyra cover theirs ears. Then they all heard something that made their stomachs churn. More of those screeches from outside of the window.

"We should go" Leo said softly.

Trent nodded and grabbed Kyra unconsciously, then suddenly, three smaller birds flew in and circled the room, cawing loudly.

"GO!" Leo shouted, and him, Trent, and Josh jumped up and ran out of the room. With Kyra in his hands, Trent ran down the hallway, looked down the railing to the first floor, seeing it was empty. "Josh! Is there any other way to get out of here?" Trent asked.

"Yeah the emergency escape on the first floor" HE answered.

A loud noise made Trent turn his head toward the front door. It had just been broken down and tons of zombies flooded into the building.

"You've got be to kidding me, give us a damn break!" Leo shouted.

…

Terri looked around the lobby without acting to suspicious. Mikey was snoozing on the bench, Sydney was doing dishes, Raph was showing Andy some self-defense moves, and Gary was reading some kind of book. She snuck off undetected into the hallway and stopped in front of the bathroom. She tapped her knuckles on the door. "Don?" she said softly.

The door unlocked instantly, Terri froze in shock, grabbed the doorknob and stepped inside. "Don?" She called out softly.

"Close the door when you come in" Don said hoarsely.

She stepped inside and closed the door, then turned around and looked at him, face stained with tears and pale. "You ok?" Terri asked.

"What do you think, I sent off my brother to death" Don responded.

Terri sighed, "I know it seems bad, but you can't beat yourself up like this, your brothers need you"

Don snorted, reached and grabbed the box of cigarettes, plucked one out and stuck it in his mouth.

"You smoke?" Terri asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, and please don't give me the 'it can kill you crap', I've done the research" Don said.

Her face scrunched up in confusion, "What research?"

Don lit the cigarette and inhaled, "Well, when me and my brothers were mutated, it not only changed out appearance and out brain, it changed out respiratory system. I did some looking into and turns out, we are 85% immune to disease" He inhaled the cigarette, "So the chance of getting lung cancer from smoking these is about the same as winning the lottery"

"That's…interesting…now what about if you get bitten from a zombie?" She asked.

Don flicked the cigarette, "I haven't the smallest clue"

…..

Trent cursed, "What are we going to do?" Trent shouted over the loud bangs and moans. Leo looked around, "Elevators!"

"Are you crazy?" Trent shouted.

"Do you see any other option?" Leo shouted back as he ran toward the elevators.

Trent looked back down at the first floor, then cursed again and followed Leo. Leo stopped at the elevator and pushed the button. It seemed to be working normally, it dinged and is on its way up. "DO you think they will make it up here?" Josh asked.

"It won't take them long to figure out someone's up here" Leo said, watching the numbers light up. Then the birds flew out of the room and started violently flying around them. Leo unsheathed his sword and with three sword swings, four headless birds fell to the ground.

The elevator doors opened and they gathered inside. A bird flew into the elevator and sped at Josh. Leo lifted his leg and kicked the bird out of the elevator just before the doors closed. Then everything got calm. They all caught their breaths as the elevator traveled down. Trent set Kyra down and cracked his back.

"Thanks man" Josh said to Leo.

"No problem"

…..

"Don, you have to come out sometime" Terri pleaded.

"Naw, I think I'm good here" Don said, fiddling with his fingers.

"But your brothers are worrying about you" Terri said.

Don sighed, "Fine, I'll be out in a minute"

Terri nodded, then walked out of the bathroom. Don exhaled with grief, took the box of cigarettes and hid them behind the toilet. He then walked to the mirror and looked at himself, seeing his pale and grief stricken face. He turned on the cold water and ran it through his fingers, then brought it up to his face.

He grunted and quietly walked out of the bathroom, eyeing the lobby, he saw that no one noticed him. He took it chance and quietly walked into the jail cells.

….

The elevator stopped moving with a jump. "Oh come on" Trent breathed.

Leo tried pushing the buttons, the elevator stopped working. "It's like god wants us to die or something" Josh said with a weak chuckle.

"What are we going to do?" Trent asked.

Leo looked around, trying to think of someway to either get out, or get down. Then it jumped into Leo's head.

"I know a way" He said softly.

"What to get out?" Trent asked.

"No" Leo puffed, "To get down"

Trent watched him in confusion, Leo looked up and found a hatch. Opened it and pulled himself on top of the elevator.

"Are you insane!" Trent shouted, "It's going to kill us!"

"It's either stay here and die or take a chance" Leo shouted from above.

Trent looked around nervously, "Fine, everyone get down" Trent ordered.

Leo studied the wires, knowing his sword can easily slice through them. But he wouldn't have time to get back inside before it fell. He would have to stay on top. Leo looked around the surface and found a small handle bar. It was his only chance. Knelt down and gripped the handle tightly, "Get ready" Leo shouted.

Trent was on the floor, "Did I forget to mention that I'm not so good with big drops" Trent said, "Hell I couldn't even do that roller-coaster that drops"

Leo smirked, "Alright, here goes nothing"

He heard Trent whisper under his breath, he couldn't tell what he was saying, but the fact that it sounded like a prayer was making Leo want to laugh. He drew his sword and held it steadily in his hand. Took a deep breath, then in one swift movement, sliced the wires.

….

"Hey, come to your senses and finally letting me out" Chad said.

"Shut up" Don snapped, then began to pace.

"Umm…Ok so why are you here?" Chad asked.

"I've been thinking about what you said…about survival" Don started, "And you're right"

"Umm…ok…that dandy and all, but just what the hell are you trying to tell me" Chad asked.

"I'm asking…what needs to be done to survive" Don said calmly.

"You want my help?" Chad asked, "Well you can just go fuck yourself"

…

The force almost took Leo off his feet. He held onto the handle as hard as he could, feeling his muscles strain with every second that passed. Trent, Josh and Kyra's screams were drowned out by the sound of metal vigorously sliding against each other.

Leo felt his fingers begin to slip, he grunted and held on for dear life. The bottom floor shouldn't be far now, probably a couple seconds before they landed. And just as he thought that, the elevator slammed into the floor and Leo's head smashed into the elevator painfully, his vision blurred, ears ringing. The last thing he heard before slipping into unconsciousness was Trent screaming his name.

The next thing he remembered was his vision coming back into focus for a few seconds, he saw Josh running ahead and pointing at something. Then darkness consumed once again.

The next time his vision came back, he saw that Trent was carrying him and Josh and Kyra was in front of them. They were outside and the police station was just a head of them.

…

Andy stretched his back, the police station computer wasn't being helpful, neither were the shouts of the people near him.

"Look I'm just saying, I think we need to start thinking about relocating, that's all" Gary suggested.

"And go where exactly? I don't think you realize that there are zombies out there" Terri pointed toward the window.

"Now I didn't say we had to, I said we should think about it, look at this place, that barricade is what's keeping us alive" Gary said.

"What do you have in mind?" Sydney asked, biting her nails.

"Somewhere out of the city, somewhere in the country where zombies aren't in huge crowds like this" Gary explained.

No one knew what to say, everyone looked at each other, "I think he's right" Mikey said. "I like the idea of zombies not crowding around us like this, we could find something out of the city"

"But how would we-" Terri started, but Andy interrupted, "Got it!" He shouted.

"Got what?" Raph asked.

"I hacked into the administrator's network and now I have everything. I'm bringing up a map on the area to see where we could get some wheels, because I agree with Gary" Andy said.

After a second of silence, a map popped up onto the screen. "There! There's a garbage industry just down the street, we could get a garbage truck and drive out of the city"

"Ewww" Cliff exclaimed.

"I think it's the only option we have" Raph said.

"And we could fit everyone in the back of the garbage truck" Terri said.

Just then, everyone grew silence when the sound of panicked bangs roared through the lobby, coming from the emergency exit in the back.

…

"Look, you're an asshole and everyone knows, but so far, you've been right, and now I need you to tell me something that can help us survive" Don shouted.

"Listen fruit cake, why don't you just go and prance off with the rest of you wanna be superhero's and stop wasting my time" Chad exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving until you give me what I want" Don said, crossing his arms and leaning against what use to be Leo's cell. A sudden and sharp pain went off in his chest, he closed his eyes and tried to forget about him.

"You want something? Fine, you want to survive, take your brothers and get out" Chad said calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Don asked.

"Listen here peter puffer, not everyone in this group are what you think they are" Chad said.

Don looked at him with confusion, grunted then walked out of the room. He want's helping and he didn't want to waste any more time. He closed the door and leaned up against it, exhaling in misery.

Then the sound of fist hitting a door slammed into his ears, he jumped and looked at the emergency exit, hearing soft screaming.

"Help! Someone open the door! It's Trent and Leo! Open the door!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Feed the hungry writer! Feed with reviews! I love me some reviews!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Leo's consciousness regained and he grunted softly. He opened his eyes and looked around the darkened room. He lifted his head up and groaned at the slight pain in his head. After a minute of confusion, he realized he was back in the police station, lying on the table in the kitchen. He sat up carefully and rubbed his head. Upon looking around, he saw his three brothers sitting in kitchen chairs near him. All asleep.

He chuckled slightly and slid his legs off of the table. Standing on his feet made the pain in his head worsen a bit, but it was tolerable. He walked out of the kitchen and into the lobby, where he saw sleeping bags spread across. Without trying, he spotted Trent, sleeping peacefully on the ground with a cast around his arm. In the sleeping bags near him were Kyra and Josh. He couldn't believe it, they made it back to the police station.

"Oh, you're up" A voice made him jump. He looked and saw Andy sitting at the computer. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel alright" Leo said, "What happened?"

"Well, we when you left, we all thought you were dead" Andy admitted.

Leo's stomach dropped, "You thought I died?"

"Yeah, your brothers didn't take it too well. Then this afternoon, we all heard banging on the emergency door and you guys came back with those kids" Andy stood up and walked past Leo and into the kitchen, "You were passed out, Trent said you hit your head pretty hard"

Then Leo remembered the elevator and how he smacked against it pretty hard.

"You should have seen it, everyone was happy that you were alive, I thought Raph was going to cry. Don was actually talking and Mikey was back to his lighter side of life" Andy said, pouring himself some coffee. "Trent told us everything, how you guys took shelter up in the apartment, how you guys got out and everything"

He sipped the coffee and went back to the computer. "So yeah…that's about everything up to this point" Andy said.

Leo didn't know what to say, he was thankful that Trent managed to get them back to the police station, but something still felt wrong on the inside.

"Is something wrong?" Andy asked.

"Huh? Oh no…I'm…I'm fine" Leo lied.

"Sit down, talk to me, I could use some company" Andy said, patting the seat next to him. Leo sighed and grimly walked toward him, sitting in the seat next to him.

"What's up?" Andy asked.

Leo exhaled, "I don't know if I'm doing all I can to keep me and my brothers alive" Leo softly claimed.

"What do you mean?"

"…I need to do all that I can to keep my brothers alive, but I don't think I can in this situation" Leo said.

Andy sighed, "I know what you man, being the older brother, I always have to watch out for Terri. But it just…seems harder now"

"Yeah, like we're all just doomed to fail" Leo said, "But I hate thinking like that, I have to keep my head in the game, I can't seem like I'm giving up"

"Yeah, but just know man that we're always here, me and Terri will always be around if you need us"

Leo smiled, "Thanks man". Andy then sighed and rubbed his fingers through his hair, "I hate to ask this, but will you do something for me?" He asked, sounding sad. "Sure" Leo responded.

"Well…umm…these days, anything can happen. I just want to know that, if I die, will you…will you take care of Terri for me"

The request saddened Leo, the thought of dying any second was striking Leo with terror and depression. "Of course" He said with a smile. "Thank you" Andy said.

"No problem, we're here for you"

"And we are too" Andy responded. "We're all in this together" Andy said.

Leo smiled, then thought about what Andy said. We're all in this together. That saying kept replaying in his head. Because it was true, they needed each other to survive, and he had to let everyone know that.

…

Mikey sleepily opened his eyes and yawned, after blinking a few times, he looked on the table where Leo was, or use to be. He jumped out of his chair and looked around, "Leo?" He called out.

"What happened?" Raph awoke to Mikey's shout. As did Don.

"Where's Leo?" Mikey asked.

Don jumped out of his chair and ran into the lobby, looking around, he breathed out in relief at the sight of Leo asleep next to Andy. He sighed in relief, "its ok guys, he's right there" Don reassured. Raph walked up next to Don, "He must have waken up at night when we were asleep"

Mikey walked up behind them, "Andy must have talked him back to sleep"

They all chuckled, "Hey what time is it?" Raph asked yawning.

Don looked at the clock, "About to turn nine"

Raph walked into the kitchen for some coffee. Mikey followed, "Man this place is weird when everyone is asleep, no one is screaming at each other" Mikey said, getting himself some water.

"I agree with five fingered Mikey" Don added, "It's too quiet"

"That was unnecessary" Mikey said, rubbing his finger stub.

Raph leaned on the counter, sipping his coffee. Mikey drank his water while Don looked in the fridge. "This feels weird to" Raph said.

"What?" Don asked.

"Being together like this, makes me feel like we're back at the lair" Raph claimed.

"Really?" Mikey exclaimed, "That's weird"

"I mean usually whenever we were around each other, they would be around and talking to us, we were never alone together like this, I kind of miss it" Raph pondered. Don closed the fridge and looked at Raph, "You think we should get away from the group?" Don asked.

"No of course not, we don't have a chance of surviving alone out there, I'm just saying its weird having so many people around all the time. Usually it would just be you guys, me and Leo. And April and Casey sometimes, but never this many people. It just takes some getting used to that's all"

"Don't worry bro" Don soothed, "We will always be here, no matter how many people come in the way"

"Wow, I never thought Raph could ever get this deep" Mikey added with a grin.

"Shut it Knucklehead"

Don laughed and grabbed two slices of bread and stuck them in the toaster.

"Do you guys have an alarm in your head that makes all of you wake up at the same time?" Trent's voice asked.

"It's a mutant brother thing" Mikey said with a giggle. Trent grabbed himself a cup of coffee, "I see Leo woke up" Trent said, "Did Andy talk him back to sleep?"

"That's what I think" Raph said. Don chuckled and chewed on his toast, "How's the elbow?" He asked.

"Stiff, hurts, you know that kind of stuff" Trent said.

"Hyperextended elbows will take a couple weeks to heal" Don said.

"Luckily it was my left and I'm a righty"

"Yeah, so I have a question" Raph said.

"Shoot" Trent acknowledged.

"Do you know of any place around here that is bigger, you know, safer than this place?"

Trent rubbed his chin and thought about it, "I don't think so"

"Cause we've been talking about it and we think it's a good idea to get out of the city" Don added.

"Hmm…Sounds like a good idea, but how would we get out?"

"I'll wait until everyone wakes up to explain"

…

Sydney walked into the lobby and saw mostly everyone in the kitchen having breakfast. But she noticed two people missing, upon looking toward the front door, she saw Andy and Terri talking. Seeming like they're were trying to be secretive. She stared confused at them, feeling a little intimidated. Terri seemed upset about something, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She shook her head and joined everyone in the kitchen.

…

Later on in the afternoon, Trent turned the shower off, grabbed his towel and began drying himself off. He walked to the mirror and clenched his teeth as he carefully moved his stiff elbow. Then he turned around and looked at the cut on his shoulder. He rubbed it with one finger, "Damned bird" He said softly.

He gritted his teeth, slipped on his underwear and jeans. Grabbed his shirt and walked out of the bathroom, into the lobby. "You can't go one day without walking around shitless, can't you Trent?" Terri said sarcastically. Trent smirked at her, "Oh don't tell me you don't like it" He said with a smile, then slide his shirt on, carefully sticking his elbow through the hole.

Leo stopped rubbing his chin and took a deep breath, he looked around at everyone. Gary, Andy, Terri. Sydney and Cliff, Josh sat next to them with Kyra leaning on his shoulder. Trent walked next to Don and lowered himself to the ground, Raph and Mikey stood next to the window.

Kyra looked at everyone with fear, she didn't want to be here. She wrapped her arm around her big brothers arm. She was scared to be here, she didn't like these people. She leaned toward Josh, "I have to use the potty" She said. He leaned in and whispered, "I think it's down that hallway" He said.

Kyra nodded, stood up and walked down the hallway, she stopped and looked at all the doors, not knowing which one it is. She looked back at the group and saw that no one was watching her, she exhaled nervously and looked back at the doors. She breathed in nervously and tried the first one, upon opening it, she saw a room that she didn't like upon instinct, she went to close it, but someone spoke.

"Well hey there little girl"

She stopped, her heart started beating. She looked inside and saw a man inside a jail cell.

"Well, what's your name?" The man asked nicely.

"Kyra" She answered.

"Kyra...that's a beautiful name…my name is Chad!" He said.

She stared at him, silent.

"Well come on in, close the door" He said.

She nodded, stepped inside and closed the door.

"Are you lost?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

"You don't need to be scared, I'm a cop" Chad said.

She looked around nervously.

"Where are you parents?" He asked. She nodded her head. "I don't know" She said softly.

"I could take you to them" He said.

Her face lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah, but I need your help"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"We have a problem" Sydney said as she walked out of kitchen.

Everyone looked up at her, "We're running out of food" She said.

"How much is left?" Leo asked.

"About two days' worth" Sydney answered.

No one knew what to say, everyone looked at each other nervously. "So…any volunteers?" Raph said.

"I'll go" Trent said.

"Not possible" Don said, Trent looked at him, "Why not?"

"You need to let that elbow heal" Don protested.

"It will be fine" Trent persisted.

"It won't heal right if you don't give it the proper treatment" Don said.

"He's right Trent" Andy added.

Trent sighed, "Fine" He said, sliding back down to the ground.

"So…who's going?" Sydney asked.

"Actually…I think I'll go" Don said, Mikey shot a disapproving look at him.

"Are you sure?" Raph asked, not liking his choice.

Leo looked at him with uncertainty, "I'm not so sure-"

"I'll be fine guys, honestly"

Leo looked at him with objection, but he kept quiet.

"I'll ta along" Gary volunteered.

"No it's ok Gary" Teri said quickly, "Someone else can go"

"Now just because I'm old doesn't mean I ain't useful, I've been through Vietnam, a few zombies ain't going to bring me down"

Don looked at Gary, he looked back and nodded at him. "Alright I think two is enough, I don't want anyone else going that doesn't need to go" Leo said.

Gary walked up to Don, "Now are you going to use something from the armory? Or are you going to use your Bo staff?" He asked.

Don looked at his Bo staff, no knowing if it was a good idea to take it. It would kill the zombies, but it would take longer. "Gary's right" Raph said, "You'll need something more reliable out there"

Don nodded, gripped his Bo staff and walked down the hallway. He stopped at the armory and went inside, when he walked in, he stared at all of the heavy artillery that was inside. Machine guns, pistols, shotguns, other guns that Don didn't know the names of. He walked farther in and saw grenades, knifes, handcuffs, swat vest and helmets. He noticed a tool box in the corner, probably is they ever needed tools.

He sighed and looked at his Bo staff, wishing he could use it. He looked back at the knives and saw something unusual. Two machetes hanging together. Why would police need machetes. But upon seeing the machete's, an idea popped in his head. He grabbed his Bo staff and set it down on a nearby counter, then grabbed the two machetes's and set them near the Bo staff. He knelt down near the tool box, opened it and smiled when he saw a drill and some nails.

….

"I think a Bo can kill a zombie, crap…fold" Mikey said.

"It could, but he would have to hit him a lot of times in the head and that would slow him down majorly" Terri said, setting the card down on the floor.

"But that things like his baby" Leo claimed, studying his cards.

"Yeah, there has been times when he's even slept with it" Mikey said.

"That's just disturbing" Andy said.

"Where's Don? He's been in the armory for a while now" Gary said.

"Maybe he's just so dumbfounded by the amount of guns that he can't think straight" Terri said.

Then they all heard a door close, "I'm ready" Don's voice said.

Leo looked at Don and stared at the Bo staff, which had a machete nailed to each end, "What the?"

"What? You don't like it?" Don said, starting to swing it around, "You wanted something that can kill zombies, well here it is!"

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Raph asked, "It seems a little dangerous"

"It'll be fine" Don reassured.

Leo put his cards down, stood up and guided Don down the hallway. They stopped and Don looked at Leo worriedly. "What's up?"

"Listen Don, I don't like this, but I'm not going to stop you. But just please be careful" Leo said softly.

Don nodded, "I know Leo, you don't have to be worried, I can take care of myself out there"

Leo smiled, "I know you can" He put his hand on Don's shoulder, "Just come back in one piece will ya?"

"Promise" Don responded, then they embraced. After seconds passed, then disconnected and walked back into the lobby, "Alright Gary, whenever you're ready" Don said.

"Let's get this over with" He said, cocking a pistol and putting it in his pants. Then he grabbed his rifle and held it in his hands. "The armory has flares" Andy added, "I thought we could throw a couple to get the zombies attention off of you"

"Good, don't attract too much noise, if there's only one zombie, don't shoot it. Shooting attracts more, don't shoot unless it's absolutely necessary" Leo said, "Don, you have a weapon that kills silently, so if killing needs to be done, that's you"

Don nodded. Terri walked up to him, "Here" She handed him a walkie talkie. "In case you get lost"

"Thanks" Don said.

Leo and Andy walked down to the emergency exit, Andy went inside the Armory and came out with four flares. "In case you need them"

Don grabbed them and stuck them in his belt, he handed the walkie talkie to Gary. "Do you remember where the shops are?" Leo asked.

"I know where they are" Gary reassured. Leo nodded and grasped the handle of the emergency door. Leo signaled for one of the flares, Don handed it to him and Leo flicked it on. He pushed the door open and quickly threw it away from where Don and Gary needed to go. He closed it again, "Give them a second to start getting over there"

After a couple seconds, he opened it again, the crowd dyed down and moved out of the way. "Alright, go" Leo said. Don and Gary both ran out of the police station and snuck down the sidewalk, not wanting to attract too much attention.

"Close the door!" Andy said quickly. Leo took one last look a Don, then closed the door.

…..

Don looked around nervously, there weren't a lot of zombies in this part of the town. They've been walking for about ten minutes now, "Where exactly is this place?" Don asked.

"Just a couple blocks down"

Don nodded his head, resting his Bo staff on his shoulder. He looked down at the street and saw a couple dead bodies lying around, blood splattered everywhere. Abandoned cars lined the streets. Don's eye gazed upon a small child, jaw torn off, arm missing. He quickly looked away and focused back on the task.

"There's one" Gary said.

Don looked and saw a zombie coming out of a nearby alley way, minding its own business. "Got it" Don said. He walked up to the zombie, swinging his Bo staff around and struck the zombie, slicing his head right off.

"Impressive" Gary said.

Don shrugged, "All in a day's work"

Gary chuckled, then pointed his finger, "Here it is"

….

Leo paced the lobby, eye's continually gazing at the emergency exit. He sighed and looked around the lobby, Mikey was talking with Andy and Terri and Raph was practicing his moves over in the corner. Then something caught his eye, Trent wasn't anywhere in sight. Leo casually walked up to Raph, "Have you seen Trent?" He asked. "Nope, haven't seen him" Raph responded.

Leo rubbed his chin, then walked toward Mikey and the others. "You guys seen Trent anywhere?" He asked.

"Last time I saw him, he went that way" Terri pointed down the hallway.

Leo eyed the hallway, "Thanks" He said as he inched closer to the hallway.

…

Sydney watched as Cliff and Josh talked about video games and comics. Being the mother of the group was tedious, important, yet tedious. She yawned and rested his head on her fist. Then she watched as Leo walked down the hallway, then something else caught her eye. She leaned toward the kids, "Josh, where's Kyra?"

Josh looked around, "Bathroom I think"

She curiously walked down the hallway and stopped at the bathroom door. She looked up and saw Leo at the archives room, "Hey Leonardo?" Sydney called. Leo stopped from opening the door and looked at her, "Is there anyone in here?" She asked.

"Don't think so" He said, "Why?"

"Because I can't find Kyra" She replied.

Leo instantly became worried. "When was the last time you saw her?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I think she was with Josh" Sydney pondered.

Leo walked up to her and knocked on the bathroom door, "Is anyone in here?" He asked.

There was no answer.

Leo looked at Sydney with worry, then opened the door. The bathroom was empty.

"Where else could she be?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know"

Leo walked into the lobby to question people with Sydney stayed in the hallway, she looked at the armory and found no particular reason for Kyra to go into the armory. Then she looked at the jail cells. Her heart began to hammer, she walked toward the armory and turned the door knob. When she opened it, she instantly saw Chad kneeling down near the cell and Kyra looking at him.

"Kyra!" She shouted, and burst inside.

"Well hello Sydney" Chad said.

"What the hell did you do to her?" She angrily said.

"I ain't done shit" He responded.

She gazed at him with fury, as Leo walked inside, "You son of a bitch" He quietly said, walking toward Kyra, "Come here sweetheart" Leo said as he picked Kyra up. "If you touched her I swear I'll end you right now"

"Bring it on" Chad urged.

Leo shook his head in disgust and walked out of the room. Sydney sighed angrily and proceeded to walk out. "Do they know Sydney?" Chad asked.

Sydney stopped, looking back, "Know what?"

"You know what I'm talking about" He smirked.

Her breath became shallow, "No" She answered. Then walked out.

"You have to tell them sometime sugar, they're going to find out sooner or later"

She slammed the door closed and caught her breath. She looked around nervously to see if anyone noticed or heard. Leo eyed her, she felt her heart drop. Leo set Kyra down and Josh ran up to her, "What happened to her?" He asked quickly, grabbing her and holding her close.

"I don't know" Leo said, "Kyra? Want to tell me why you were talking to that man?"

She buried her face in Josh's shoulder. "She's still really shy" Josh said.

Leo sighed, "Will you talk to her?" He asked.

"Yeah"

Leo looked up at Sydney, he was about to go up to her and talk to her, but the walkie talkie flickered on next to Terri.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Don's voice sounded through. Andy picked it up, "Andy here" He said.

"Andy, we got the supplies but we found a survivor here" Don said.

Leo took the walkie talkie, "Is he hurt?" He asked.

"Yeah, he broke his ankle" Don said.

"Can you walk?" They heard Gary said.

"Ok, bring him here and hurry. Try not to attract too much attention" Leo said.

"You got it" Don said.

The walkie talkie shut off and Leo sighed, "He'll be fine" Mikey reassured.

"I know he will be" Leo said.

Mikey watched as Leo moped toward Josh, "Is she talking?" He asked.

Mikey looked around the lobby, feeling bored. He decided to snoop around this place. He stood up and walked down the hallway. He looked at the door to the jail cells and shivered. Walked past the bathroom and stopped at the archives. He's never been in this room. He turned the knob and entered. He jumped when he saw Trent inside and looking through folders.

"Oh! Hey….didn't know anyone was in here" Mikey said.

"Oh, I just…was bored" Trent said, throwing a folder on the table.

Mikey sensed something was bothering him, "Is everything ok?" Mikey asked.

Trent sighed, "It's this elbow" He answered, "I feel useless"

"Oh, well it'll heal up soon and you can be back to zombie killing" He said with a giggle.

Trent chuckled, "Yeah, I guess…I think I'm just over reacting" Mikey smiled, "Cool! Don and Gary are on their way back"

"Cool, I'll be out in a minute" Trent said.

Mikey nodded and stepped out of the room. Trent sighed and looked at the stack of folders he went through, seeing all the random people's information, but something bothered him. He grabbed the two folders he threw aside and looked at the names.

"Gary Newman"

"Terri Adams"

He shook his head, threw them aside and walked to the door, turned off the lights and stepped out.


End file.
